Summer of '10
by cheerleader565
Summary: Fic follows life of Allison, Travis, and many of the other character Percy, Thaila, Grover., etc., in the summer after the war- the best summer of there whole life. Percabeth fluff! Plus, a mysterious quest, and Travis/Allison fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Allison's POV**

Camp Half-Blood wasn't anything like I anticipated. I was expecting some remote, island or indoor facility with guards patrolling the perimeter 24/7. To my surprise, it seemed liked a regular camp when I first pulled up at the Hill. A lake. Volley ball courts. Mess Hall. Cabins. Seems normal, right? Wrong. This place was anything but that. This average looking summer camp, was actually a place of training, for Half-Bloods like me to learn skills to keep us alive.

I stepped out of the mustard-yellow taxi cab as quickly as I could. Three, out of date, sisters drove that cab insanely fast. Call me crazy, but I think they were sharing a single eyeball between the three of them. I snatched my navy-blue duffel bag out of the back seat. I quickly turned around to see a tan, lanky kid around my age with crystal blue eyes, and a killer smile. His blonde hair was spiked up in the front with hair gel.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm David." The kid held out his hand for me to shake. I ignored it and walked towards the hill, not really caring if he followed or not. The last thing I needed was another arrogant guy in my life. I was never really that popular at school. Probably because my ADHD or something… Sure, I was probably pretty enough to be a model, or a popular girl or whatever. But did I want to? No.

"Where can I put my stuff?" I turned to David, and realized he was at least a good 4 inches taller than me. Of course, that wasn't really a big achievement. I was only 5'2".

"There's cabins up there, depending on who your godly parent is. If you haven't guessed yet, by my amazing good looks, I'm a son of Apollo." He ran his fingers through his hair while saying this.

"Where's Zeus's cabin? " I was trying to avoid as much talking as possible with this kid. He was kind of annoying, and not to mention full of himself.

"Over there, to the right. The one with the giant lightening bolt painted on the door." He gestured in the direction of it. I picked up the paced, and practically ran there. I closed the door as soon as I came inside. The cabin was, well, not your average cabin. The ceiling was domed shaped, and had a bright blue sky with fluffy white clouds painted on it. One of the walls had pictures of all the past off-spring of Zeus. There weren't many, only about twenty or so. I noticed a couple were so old, there weren't even pictures, but chiseled drawings. Two beds were in the cabin- both were queen sized. One bed had ACDC covers on the bed, and had writing on the headboard, reading "Thaila's bunk. DO NOT TOUCH, or I'll murder you in your sleep." She seems pleasant…

"Um, who are you, and why are you in my cabin." I turned around to see a girl with black, spiky hair, wearing a orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with black skinny jeans. She had her sword at her side.

"I'm Allison. I just got here, and I'm a daughter of Zeus. And I'm guessing your Thaila." I threw my duffel bag on the second bed in the room, which was across from hers.

"Good guess. Where you from?" She seemed to calm down a bit, and she threw her sword on the floor, and sat down on her bed. She unlaced her black converse and tossed them on a near by pile of shoes, clothes, and magazines.

"Connecticut. I live in a small farming town." It was true. Most of the families there, even though it was a farm town, owned huge houses, and had a fortune in their bank accounts. I happened to be in one of those families.

"Fun. Anyway, dinners soon. Some of my friends are coming here to meet up with me. Were all still kind of recovering emotionally from the war, and all the loses we suffered. So don't bring up funerals or anything. " Thaila said this like it was the most casual thing in the world. And right on cue, three people and one satyr walked in. The looked a little shocked to see me standing there, unpacking all of my things. Two of the kids were holding hands. The other looked a bit younger then the rest, and looked Hispanic. The satyr was…well he was a goat from the waist down.

"Hey guys. This is Allison. Apparently she's my new sister. Allison, this is Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Grover." They all waved at me, and I heard "hey" and "what's up".

"Your welcome to walk with us to dinner." Annabeth spoke up, with a sweet voice. She had this gorgeous, dirt blonde hair that was tied up in a pony tail. Percy was staring at her with admiring eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were in love.

"Why not." I followed them out of the cabin, abandoning my attempt to pack away all of my things. They all looked around my age, except Nico, which was 16. Walking with them was great. They were all so nice, and were curious about my life, and what I did for fun. I told them I'd catch up with them inside after I tied my shoe. Of course, only I could clunk heads, with someone while tying my shoes. The boy I clucked heads with dropped all his rolls of toilet paper and whipped cream on the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I'm a big klutz and-" I looked up to see his face. His smile was lopsided, and his face was care-free. He had sandy blonde hair and a lopsided smile.

"It's fine. It's not like you meant it." I helped him gather his stuff together.

"Oh, my name's Allison, daughter of Zeus." I handed him his stuff.

"Mines Travis. Son of Hermes." He held out his hand for me to shake. I shook it. You could tell just by looking at this guy that he was a troublemaker.

"Well, I got to go- see you later." he started at his feet when talking to me. He seemed shy, and anti-social. Oh well. Maybe he just thinks I'm weird or something.

* * *

**Travis's POV**

"She was gorgeous man, I mean beautiful. I thought she was a daughter of Aphrodite when I first saw her. And she had this blue eyes- they looked like the sky, which is kind of ironic since her dad is Zeus and all. And her hair was super blonde, and she had-"

"Alright man, I get it, she's pretty. You've been rambling on about her all dinner." Connor cut me off, a little annoyed that I'd been only talking about her the past twenty minutes.

"Its just…it felt like love at first sight." Connor looked at me strangely when I said 'love'. He just went back to his food, completely ignoring my voice by now. I started over at her sitting with Thaila. She was laughing about something with Thaila. Despite the difference of hair color, and height, they looked like sisters. The same ears. The same eyes. The mouth. Allison was just more- she was just perfect. I don't know how else to explain it.

"Dude, close your mouth, your staring to drool." Connor snapped my back into reality really quick.

"Anyway, we got to start planning that prank tonight…" We drifted into plans, and I reluctantly took my mind off Allison.

**Did you like it? Please leave reviews****J Oh, and if you guys have any suggestions, or ideas about what to put in the story, just say tell me, and I'll try to incorporate it. J **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Half- Blood, The Percy Jackson series, or anything related to it. All credit is given to Rick Riordan for somehow dreaming up this amazing series. J**


	2. Oh greatAnother Prophecy

**Expect A LOT of Percabeth in this chapter!!! I hope you guys like this… I worked a long time on it. If you don't like it, just leave some suggestions for me. ****J I'd really appreciate it.**

One week after Allison's arrival at camp….

**Percy's POV **

Laying on the beach with Annabeth was awesome. Just being with her was amazing. Her hair was looked so soft, and was being lifted up slightly by the wind. She laughed at some cheesy joke I made. That was another great thing about Annabeth- she laughed at all my jokes, even though they were beyond lame.

"So, um, Percy. There's something I wanted to tell you. I know most couples say this way before a year, but I just wanted to wait to say this at a time I thought was right." Annabeth played with her fingers, and fidgeted with a lock of her hair nervously. I wondered silently to myself what she could be saying. Was she breaking up with me? Now that I think about it, most couples don't last past a year. Oh gods, she is breaking up with me.

"Annabeth, are you breaking up with me?" I said this kind of quietly. I was expecting her to respond any time now, telling me how stupid of a person I was, or that she liked someone else. Instead, she laughed and shook her head no.

"Your way of track Percy. I actually just wanted to say.., that I love you Seaweed Brain. And that I've loved you since I first saw you." Annabeth started to fidget again, awaiting my reaction. I heaved with a sigh of relief. I titled her chin towards my own face, and looked straight into her gorgeous eyes.

"I love you to. And I'll for now, forever, and for always." We both delicately leaned in and kissed. I felt sparks fly when our lips touched. She was everything I wanted, and I everything I ever needed. She was perfect, in every single way you could think of.

"Percy, Annabeth! You guys got to come, Chiron says he need us for an emergency. Its something about a quest." Travis looked excited on the fact that he was getting to go on a quest. He bolted away, eager to reach the Big House. I quickly stood myself up, and helped Annabeth up. We both ran towards the Big House.

**Thaila's POV**

Percy and Annabeth entered the Big House right after Travis. Chiron immediately got to the point as soon as they arrived. He looked dead serious, and he didn't have his usual, contagious, smile. All of us, (Grover, Allison, Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Nico, and myself) all looked worriedly at Chiron. I had seen him this serious since the war.

"Children…and Grover. We've discovered that one of the current members of our camp has gone missing- and along with his disappearance, is the files to every child of the Big Three." Chiron looked worried, like there was something bigger to this.

"Why would this kid want our files?" Allison spoke out the obvious.

"Children when I say this, you must promise not to over react, or lose control." Percy, Nico, Allison and I all looked eagerly at Chiron. He looked at us with pity.

"Recently, I have some across evidence of an a plan of you fours assassination." It became dead silent. We all glanced at each other with fear. I could see Annabeth and Percy squeeze each others hand.

"In conclusion, I would like Thaila to lead this quest. I think she is beyond ready to. " Everyone fixed there eyes at me. Allison gave me a tiny smile. I figured everyone was waiting for me to go to the Oracle, so I did.

Rachel was sitting down on a navy blue couch reading.

"Hey Thaila, you ready?" She said this without even looking up from her book. I nodded. Rachel put down her book, and quickly stood up. Her skin turned pale as paper, and her eyes turned a bright green. Green mist started to swirl around her body.

" _8 will fight, for fours pending life's. _

_One will unwillingly betray,_

_And one will end a friends days. _

_One must return to a forbidden place,_

_And all must travel to the Nutmeg,_

_In order to save the four pending life's." _Rachel suddenly snapped out her Oracle state, and looked at Thaila.

"That really felt like it was a good one. It's going to be an awesome quest, I can already tell." Rachel seemed so bubbly, and excited over giving prophecies that were basically predicting death. Is it just me, or is that a little weird?

"Yeah, Thanks Rachel. See you later." Rachel waved, and picked up her book as I left the room. As soon, as I reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone was waiting there for me. They were all sitting on the couch, and surrounding chairs.

"She wasn't really specific, but I think we can figure everything out." I recited the prophecy, and everyone looked at me strangely.

"What the Hades is the Nutmeg??" Connor looked just as confused with that line as everyone else.

"Maybe it's a farm- or a factory or something that produces nutmeg products." Nico spoke up, trying to help figure out what it was.

"I think I know what it is." Allison spoke up, looking a little nervous.

"Well, now would be the time to say if you have any clue where or what this is." I used sarcasm in my voice. Allison brushed back a stranded of her blonde hair out of her freckled face.

"Well, Connecticut's the Nutmeg state. So maybe that's what Rachel was referring to." I considered it. It wasn't too bad of a guess.

"How'd you even know that?" Travis looked over at Allison. She shrugged.

"I live there. I always thought we should have scratch and sniff license plates, but no one really thought it was a good idea. " (**Authors Note: ha-ha, scratch and sniff license plates.) **A few stifled laughs came from this suggestion.

"So I guess where going to Connecticut. But what about that whole forbidden place thing?" Percy seemed to be wondering the same thing as me. We looked at Allison for an answer.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea. As far as I know, no place in Connecticut is forbidden." I sighed. Great.

"Wait, Luke used to live in Connecticut. And we promised never to go back there. So, it's like, forbidden for us to break a promise like that…so that would make that place forbidden." Annabeth spoke up. We all had a sore spot on the subject of Luke. Even Allison knew what he did, and what he was forced to do by Kronos. We all stayed silent for a minute, probably all thinking on how to address the subject of Luke.

"Your probably right. So, should we start packing?" Percy broke the awkward silence. Chiron told us all to pack only a backpack full…I was used to this, because this was all I was able to carry around when I was with the hunters. Thank fully, Artemis agreed to let me go after the war. She knew I had only joined because of the prophecy. I headed to my cabin, to listen to music. I really needed some alone time. Being around people bugged me.

**Allison's POV**

Travis caught up with me after the meeting. He seemed like one of those guys that was really shy, until you got to know him.

"Hey" He walked next to me with his hands in his short pockets. He was chewing strawberry gum- I could smell it a mile away.

"Hey. Any idea on what to pack?" I really had no idea on what to do. I'd only been in camp in a week, and I was already being sent off on a quest. I wasn't sure if I was ready yet. I'd taken fencing the past few years, but we fought with these thin little swords. Here, we fought differently, with swords you would've used if you lived in ancient Greece.

"You should probably bring a toothbrush, underwear, an extra change of clothes, medicine, and your sword." He looked down at my side, where a sword was securely fastened to my hip. My dad had sent it a few days ago. I was still getting used to it.

"What about my cell phone?" I had a red pantech matrix, but I rarely used it.

"Don't. When demi-gods use cell phones, it sends off signals to about every monster in a 100 mile radius." Wow. Explains the incident I had while calling my mom on a field trip.

" So, is all the stuff people say about you true? The pranks and stuff?" I heard a lot about him and his brother. Especially about a golden mango and the Aphrodite cabin.

"Well, yeah. My brother and I specialize in that. We've gotten in some really deep poo for some of the pranks we've done." We both laughed.

"So, is everything they say about you true?" Travis looked at me. He was at least 4 inches taller than me.

"People say stuff about me?" I had no idea people talked me. I didn't really care that much. My mom taught me to please myself above everyone else.

"They say Hera got pretty mad about you and Thaila. That she almost destroyed the cabin. " He said it casually.

"As far as I know, she didn't try to do that- but I'm pretty sure she's mad about us. Who wouldn't be?" Really, who wouldn't be? We were basically contestant reminders of Zeus's unfaithfulness to her. I'd I was her, I'd be pretty pissed.

"Okay. So, I heard there's burgers and French fries from McHale's for dinner tonight." Travis immediately changed the subject. It was probably cause of ADHD.

"I love McHale's. Where'd you hear that?" I hadn't heard about it…Travis pulled out a couple of bags with the label **McHale's **on them.

"Connor and I went on a little field trip before Chiron called us to the Big House. We were going to eat them all ourselves, but you can have some if you want. Share them with Thaila or something." He handed me a bag, which was filled with two burgers, and two large fries in it.

"Thanks Travis. I guess I better run this to the cabin before I get caught. I don't want to get caught. "

"Okay. And it's no problem. See you later."

I walked back to the cabin, trying not to look suspicious. I wasn't usually the type of person that snuck stuff into places. Thaila was laying on her bed listening to music when I came in. It was blasted up to the max volume to Holiday, by Green Day. I brought out he bag of burgers from my backpack and tossed her a burger and the fries.

"You buy these from the Stoll's? They usually charge waaaaay too much in my opinion." She took a bit of her burger while saying this, making her words mumbled.

"Travis gave it to me for free. They usually charge for this?" Its like there selling illegal drugs…except burgers.

"Yeah. Maybe he likes you or something. Cause you can tell just by the stuff you were and have that your definitely wealthy enough to buy it." I looked down at my shorts and t-shirt from Abercrombie after she said this. I never really noticed that I looked rich…

"Nah, he was probably just being nice. " I took a big chuck out of my burger. Thank god it had no pickles.

"Whatever you say, Allison." Thaila and I shrugged off the idea, and finished our burgers over the music of Green Day.

**Did you like it? I think I might do a POV from Connor next chapter…Anyway, I'm just curious on what you would want Allison's mom's name to be. Emily? Delancy? Anna? Please give me suggestions!!!!! **


	3. So The Secrects Out

**Okay…so about the whole Abercrombie not being rich kids clothes thing…lets just all pretend I said…um…that she got all her clothes from Nordstrom or Valentino or something. Thanks for Macey, thisismimi, JazzPotato67, NicoLover4Ever, and SillyxxxDance for reviewing. You all gave really good advice, and appreciate the pointers. **

The day of leaving for the quest….

**Connor's POV **

"Dude, did you steal all my socks again? " Travis and I were packing for the quest…we were supposed to be ready 15 minutes ago.

"Connor man, your in the Hermes cabin. Anybody could have stole them. Why'd do you always suspect me?" Travis stuffed his wallet, and a few items we'd nicked the night before into his black backpack.

"Because I know you, Travis. Now cough them up, I really don't want to be in the same pair of socks for a week." Travis reached under his bed and tossed me a plastic bags filled with all my socks. The bag also had my toothbrush, a couple pairs of underwear and deodorant. Glad I got this before the quest. Nico walked in then.

"Guys, we were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago. Argus is starting to get really irritated." Nico yawned and leaned against the wall while saying this. He had on a shirt that read 'I'm not short, I'm fun sized!" His hair was as messy as ever, and he was wearing black skinny jeans.

"It's so early! The suns not even rising yet. " I said. It was like, 5 o'clock in the morning. It was waaaaay too early for me. I'm the type of person like likes to sleep in until 10.

"Well, whatever." Travis swung his backpack over his shoulder, and Nico and I followed him out the door.

"Finally, we've been waiting here for like, and hour!" Thaila used her ever-so-famous sarcasm in her voice. I just rolled my eyes at her. She stuck her tongue at me when I did this. We all piled in to the van Argus was driving. He was only going to bring us to a train station outside of the camp. I noticed how Travis sat right next to Allison.

"Does he like her or something?" Nico whispered it into my ear, probably trying to say Travis the embarrassment. I gave him a look that read 'NO, duh.'

"So, Allison." Travis was going to kill me for what I was about to do.

"Yeah?" She took out her earphones, and slipped her iPod Touch in her sweatshirt pocket. Travis looked at me nervously. I could tell he wanted me to shut-up before I said something embarrassing about him.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Cause I'm pretty sure that someone her likes you." I said the last sentence in a sing-song voice. Travis gave me the evil eye.

"No, I've never had a boyfriend. An who?" She must either be blind, or using sarcasm. I think it was the first one. Everyone was listening in on our conversation at this point. I could see Travis was trying to keep his cool in the corner.

"Can't till you. Promised not to." Everyone got back to their own side-conversations after I said this. Travis looked like he was going to kill me. The rest of the ride consisted of Nico, Travis, and me telling jokes to everyone. Allison didn't even ask me who like her. I was kind of surprised at that. When we finally got here, Travis punched my shoulder.

"NOT cool, Connor." He looked angry at me.

"Well, that's what brothers are for." I laughed, and we both shrugged of the incident. We've done stuff like this to each other all the time.

**Allison's POV**

The train station was super crowed. We all rushed through the crowds to get to our train, which was leaving in two minutes. Our first destination would be Luke's mom's house. With any luck, Luke had know somewhat of this assassination attempt before his death, and maybe his mom knew something about it.

"Sorry about being late in getting ready." Travis kept apologizing through the whole trip. He should chill…its not like he caused an avalanche. One sorry is enough.

"So, do you know who likes me?" I asked honestly. He fidgeted.

"Well, yeah." He kept playing with his fingers. We all climbed on the train, and into our own car when he said this.

"Who?" I really, really wanted to know.

"Promise no to over react?" He held out his pinky, and I shook pinkies with him. He gulped in a deep breath. He was kind of cute when he was nervous…wow, what am I saying? I can't like one of my friends. That'd just be…awkward. He was cut though. His eyes were so brown, and warm-looking. His hair, oh my gods his hair! I just wanted to run my fingers…I got to snap out of this. He's Travis. He's my friend.

"Okay, so spill." I secretly wished in my stomach it was him. Then, it wouldn't be awkward if I liked him. He scratched behind his ear.

"It's, um,… Connor." I felt my face turn from excited, to disappointed. Connor? We hadn't really talked. Had Travis been spending all this time with me, helping me with my sword fighting, and archery just to find out if I like Connor?

"Oh."

**Connor's POV**

I sat next to Travis, who was sitting next to Nico. They seemed to be talking about something serious.

"You should get it over with and tell him now." Nico looked at Travis, and Travis looked down at his feet.

"Tell me what? Did you steal my socks again? Oh gods, did you lose my deodorant? I can't live without that man!" Travis shook his head no.

"Um, well, I was going to tell Allison I liked her. And…I told her you like her. I'm sorry, I freaked out and I didn't know what else to say!" I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him.

"Your such a wimp! You know what, I'm going to tell her right now. I'm going to set the record straight on who _really _likes her." I started walking towards her. I heard him say 'Please, Please, DON'T' but I kept going.

"Allison, guess wh-" Half-way, through my sentence, Travis pulled my pants down. Oh my gods. I wore my pink boxers today cause they were the only clean ones. I felt my face get red as everyone around me burst out laughing. I quickly pulled up my pants. People I didn't even know where laughing at me.

"Dude!? How'd that make any sense what so ever?" I slapped him in the back of the head. Thaila and Allison were falling out of their seats laughing. Percy and Annabeth had stopped making googly eyes at each other a few rows away just to laugh at me.

"It's the only way I could stop you…" Travis looked down at his feet, probably deciding that wasn't the best way to handle the situation. I turned around and sat next to Allison anyway. He couldn't stop me if he wanted to.

"Hey, Allison, did you know Travis lied, and that he's the one that likes you?" Allison's face formed a small smile, while Travis's turned beet-red. He shuffled his feet, and then looked up at her.

"Why didn't he just tell me? Instead of lie." Allison directed this at me, and but looked at Travis while saying this.

"I think it's cause he's a big wuss. But that's just my opinion." I put my hands behind my head and put my feet up on the seat in front of me.

"I told you he liked you." Thaila didn't even look up from her magazine while saying this.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Travis said this, and I got up. Thaila didn't.

"I think he means us to…" I closed her magazine. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and walked with me to where Percy and Annabeth were sitting. Nico had joined us, instead of lurking in a corner.

**Allison's POV**

Travis sat down next to me. I could tell he had over loaded himself with peppermint candy, and I could smell it on his breath.

"So, um, I like you. And I think your cute." Travis looked up from his feet and smiled at the last sentence. He thinks I'm pretty?

"I like you to. And I think your cute. I would've said pretty-but that probably would've made an awkward moment…" We both laughed. I tucked a strand of my platinum blonde hair behind my ear.

"Oh my god, that's my mother!" I ducked down so she wouldn't be able to see me. She was like an older version of me…except taller, and with shorter hair. Hers was down to her shoulders, while mine went down to elbow.

"That's your mom? She's really young looking. And who's she with?" I looked over at her. She was with a guy. And they were holding hands. They leaned in a gave each other a short kiss. Oh. My. Gods. My mother was with a guy. And was probably dating him.

"I don't know…But I need your sweatshirt." He handed it me, and I put it on. I made sure the hood was securely over my head. I put on a pair of sunglasses, so she hopefully wouldn't notice me. I grabbed Travis's arm and pulled him to two rows behind my mom.

"What are doing?" He looked at me questionably.

"I need to find out who's she with. Your going to cover me." I sat down in a seat, far enough so she wouldn't be able to recognize me, but close enough for me to ease-drop.

"…Emily Tonnerre, you have to be my soul mate. Your perfect." The mystery guy looked at my mother like she was a goddess,

"Brad, I love you. But when should I tell Allison?" Brad? What kind of name is Brad? Sounds like a jerk's name…And why'd he use our last name? This guy seemed really weird. What was my mom doing with him? She dated LeBron and Tiger Woods for the gods sake! She could do waaaaay better. She's a freaking model!

"Whenever you see her next. My son took it well in person." WHAT?! He had a son, and he knew about this whole thing before me?!

"So, want to go to my place and…" Oh my gods, that guy was a pervert. I couldn't hear anymore. I walked to where everyone else was sitting. I could hear Travis following me. They all were staring at me wearing Travis's sweatshirt. I took off the sweatshirt, and the sunglasses, and tossed them on the seat next to me. I sat down, and crossed my arms over my chest

"Should I ask?" Annabeth said, temporarily taking her eyes off Percy. Travis shook his head no.

**Allison's last name…Tonnerre means thunder in French. Lol, thunder…Zeus is god of sky…Allison's a daughter of Zeus. Oh well, I thought it was funny. Anyway, Allison doesn't seem to like Brad. (Sorry, for anyone's name that is Brad…it was the first name that popped in my head.) Suggestions, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcome!**


	4. Worst Day Ever

**Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while!!! I had a cheer competition that was from Friday night to Sunday afternoon. Would've updated sooner otherwise….I couldn't bring my laptop to the competition. :/. Thanks to 66ShatteredButterflys, JazzPotatoe67 Percabeth Supporter, WhosaidIcared, NicoLover4Ever and thisismimi for reviewing!! You guys really helped.****J Keep those review coming in! Don't be afraid to give me some suggestions. **

When the heroes exit the train…

**Annabeth's POV**

We stepped off the train, and breathed in the fresh air. The air here smelled cleaner. I instantly recognized the small town surrounding the station. It brought back memories of Luke, and of a time when he wasn't bad. When he was just plain old Luke. Percy squeezed my hand, probably knowing what I was thinking of. I squeezed back, and smiled at him. He brushed his hair back, and then laughed. I loved Percy. He is everything to me. I gave him a small peck on the check.

"What was that for?" He said, in a very grateful voice. I shrugged.

"Just because." We smiled, and we both leaned in. But, of course, a loud thump came from our right. Everyone around us looked to the source of the sound. A huge hellhound stood in front of us, its eyes gleaming red. When I say huge, I don't mean German-Sheppard-huge. I mean big enough to eat 10-German -Sheppard's-whole-big. Percy took out his sword, and gave me a quick kiss before charging the monster.

Nico went around the backside, while the rest of us distracted him. Percy was doing the most of distracting, probably because he was invincible. Allison seemed to be getting the hang of sword fighting quick. I suspected she had been having some extra practice sessions with Travis. (If you know what I mean by that.) The monster dissolved into thin air after a few minutes of this. Nico was standing right behind where the monster had been, a sword in his hand.

"What took you so long?" Allison wrinkled her nose at the lingering stench of the hellhound. He had smelled like a petting zoo. Travis was standing awkwardly next to her. He looked as if he wanted to hold her hand, but was to afraid to.

"So, do they like each other or something?" Percy whispered in my ear. He was referring to Allison and Travis.

"Sometimes, I really do think your brain is full of seaweed. Remember, we were talking about his before? With Nico? Does any of this ring a bell?" I put my hands on my hips, and waited for an answer.

"Don't blame me, blame ADHD." Percy shrugged it off, and put his arm around my shoulders. Thaila glanced over us.

"You guys are so mushy…it makes me sick." She stuck out her tongue, and pretended to puke. We all giggled at her sarcasm.

"So, which way to the house?" Grover immediately stepped in front, and lead the way.

"Since I am the only ADULT here, I'll lead." I saw Connor suck his teeth at him.

"Wait two years, then we'll be adults." Travis called out at him. Allison giggled at his. She so like him…

**Nico's POV **

"Dude, just do it. She likes you." I whispered this into his ear. Travis just scratched his head in doubt.

"I don't know. I just told her I liked her a few hours ago." He looked at Allison, who was chatting with Connor with Thaila. I could tell he really liked her. It wasn't even funny how he was spending all his time with her. He's convinced he's in love.

"Just do it. It's just holding hands. It's not like your going to kiss her." Travis put a really confident look on his face. We all were still walking to where ever Luke's old house was. All I knew was that we were in the MiddleOfNowhere, USA. I can't believe people actually lived here. All there were corn fields and horse stables. I'm glad I actually went to school in the middle of civilization.

"I'm going to do it. And I'm not going to wuss out." I had a feeling he would. I mean, it's not like he hasn't before. Right on cue, Allison had decided to wait for Travis and me.

"Hey guys." She sounded so peppy, and bouncy, and so cheerleader-like. And I was so pessimistic, yet we got along so well. Weird.

"Hey" Travis and I replied in unison. Travis gave her this little lop-sided smile. I could tell Allison loved his smile. She always seemed ecstatic when he smiled at her. I saw Travis gently reach for Allison's hand, and take it into his own. Allison didn't resist. She let him take her hand.

"Told you could do it." I whispered this into Travis's ear, and I'm pretty sure Allison heard. She acted like she didn't and slipped a single earphone into her right ear. Travis smiled at my comment with a 'was-there-any-doubt-I-couldn't'.

"So, are you two official?" Connor cut in with Thaila by his side. Thaila looked back and forth at their two faces.

"Wow, anyone else think the big guy's going to either kill Travis or Allison?" I could see Allison nervously looking up at the sky with Travis. Clouds started to form, and thunder started. Great. Rain. That's exactly what we needed. It poured really hard. Travis then, with Zeus obviously being angry at the two of them, did the stupidest thing I've ever seen him do not related to a prank. He pulled off his sweatshirt, and helped Allison put it on herself. I finally spoke up.

"Dude, what are you thinking?!" Travis shrugged his shoulders. Allison was the one that responded.

"He can't tell me what to do. I haven't even met him before. Why is he caring about me now, instead of when I broke my arm, or at my 7th birthday?" Allison angrily talked towards the sky. It rained harder. Allison sighed, giving up her fight. It was raining really hard at this point, to the point where it stung your skin. We all looked at her, our annoyance showing on our faces.

"Thanks Allison." Thaila commented sarcastically. Luke's house was in the distance. We all seemed kind of nervous, and staying out in the rain didn't seem too bad, after hearing about Luke's mom's…behavior. Percy looked the most nervous. I didn't blame him. She was more frightening than my dad when we ran out of pudding cups.

"So, who's going to go in? I think maybe someone she hasn't seen before. She might react…weirdly to someone she knows." Grover had a point. Everyone started at Travis, Connor, and Allison.

"Why's everyone looking at me? I'm still new to the whole quest thing?" Allison said. Thaila rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know your all warm and cozy in side your new boyfriend's sweatshirt, but the rest of us want to get out of the rain as soon as possible. So you three better scoot your boots, and get in there!" Thaila was practically shoving us to the rotting front porch before they even had a chance to respond. Allison lightly knocked on the door, and a lady with gray hair, and crazy eyes. I could see all three of them gulp at her expression.

**Allison's POV**

"Are you friends of Luke? Where's Luke?" She looked outside the porch, probably expecting to see him coming around the corner to hug his mom.

"Luke's not with us. But were Luke's friends." May suddenly turned happy again. She grabbed me and Connor by the upper arm, and pulled us into the house. She pulled Travis in next. Wow. She had a hard grip.

"Your Luke's friends? Where is he? Is he coming soon?" She looked around the room, probably expecting Luke to pop out somewhere.

"He'll come soon, don't worry." I smiled to cover my lie. The Stoll's looked at me suspiciously. I had a plan to get information out of him…I'm just not sure they would go along with it. It wasn't really something I would do. But I had to do it.

"Oh. Want a sandwich?" We followed her into the kitchen were there were a hundred moldy sandwiches id containers. Gross.

"May, do you know if Luke told you anything about kids of the Big Three?" Connor was ruining this. I shoved me elbow into his side, signaling him to shut his trap. He stuck his tongue out at me when no one else was looking. May's attitude changes.

"Luke was a good boy. He talked to me about his dad and his family all the time. But why should I tell you if Luke didn't tell you?"

"Luke was going to tell me. But then he had to leave." I talked to her very clearly and made eye contact. I made sure I put a big smile on my face, so she wouldn't see my hidden intentions. She didn't seem to notice my anterior motives.

"Are you his girl-friend, oh I mean, friend that's a girl? He told me to tell her a few things." I nodded my head, and smiled politely. She seemed to buy into my lie. Travis and Connor were beside me, looking shocked on my lie.

"He said to not get to attached to that friend Percy and Thaila of yours. He said his boss would take care of them." may continued making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. It was almost disturbing on how dedicated she was to making them.

"Who would mainly take care of u-them?" I almost slipped by saying us. That would've been a train wreck if I did. May narrowed her eyes.

"You have a zit. Does Luke have any zits when you saw him?" She was either really, really ADHD, or avoiding the subject.

"May, please tell my who he said would do the job?" I smiled, trying not to pressure her, or tick her off in any way. She smiled back.

"He said he would have John Mason trick a son of Hermes into doing it. Want some cookies?" She pulled out a burnt tray. John Mason was Jake Mason's little brother. A son of Hermes…and the prophecy said one would betray. OH god. Oh no. Travis or Connor.

**Not going to up in a while…I'm going to Disney World todayJ I'll try to get a computer while I'm there…but no guarantees. Update around Friday!!!!! Review please!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I recently had a parent die. That's why I haven't updated in a while. I'm really, really, sorry for not being able to.**

**I'm going to be completely committed, no matter what happens, from this point on. **

**Just to clear up a few things:**

** Allison is not me. I based her on my friend Naomi, as far as looks and personality. I picked out her own style, and made a few adjustments, to Allison…like making her rich, and some features you'll soon see later. The reason I made Allison rich, and Travis normal, will come into clue later… The last chapter basically means that either Travis OR Connor will betray. **

** I used to live in CT only during summers, and Tennessee in the school year, (divorced parents) but due to recent event, I now only live in CT.**

** So on with the story…**

**ALLISON'S POV**

"This time baby I will beeeee bullettttprooooffff!" We were all grimacing at Grover's singing. He was so bad; I thought I might throw up. We were all jeaoulous of Thaila, who had put her iPod headphones in to block the noise…although, we weren't sure of how well they were working, since she grimaced at every high note Grover hit.

"Um, so maybe we should discuss what we learned from our little visit to May." Percy Jackson is officially my new favorite person. I think everyone had a sigh of relief when Grover stopped singing to the radio. We were in a van-apparently rented by the camp. Travis was sitting next me, and had just grabbed my hand to hold it.

"I think someone should be with you guys" Nico was looking at the Stolls, "At all times. Before you get mad, the prophecy did say that '_One will unwillingly betray' _so that probably means John will posses you or something-or trick you. If you're never alone, he can never talk to you." I nodded in agreement along with everyone but the Stolls.

"We didn't even do anything yet! You guys get that, right? We. Didn't. Do. ANYTHING. And you guys are already treating us like traitors!" Connor looked pretty pissed. I didn't really blame him though-he and Travis were already getting nervous looks from people in our group all day.

"Travis, man, it's just so we _don't _end up traitors." Connor rolled his eyes when Travis said this. We all dropped the subject and went into an awkward silence. I made the courage to break the silence

"I used to think that in the beginning part of 'Imma be' that they were saying 'I'm obese.'" Everyone looked at me started to laugh, probably at the randomness.

"The randomness of my sister shocks me…Oh, look, were here!" Thaila was looking at the window, of the inn building we had just pulled up to. Uh-oh. I knew this place…

"Were staying here?" I could tell everyone was wondering why I looked so excitedly at the building.

"Yeah…why, have you been here before?" Annabeth was probably just as curious as everyone else.

"My best friend's mom ruins this place…but her obnoxious brother lives here to." I wrinkled my nose at the sign that said _The McSweeney's Inn_. It was always great to see Amy…but always bad to see Josh. Josh tried to hit on every time I saw him-though, I didn't say that out loud to worry Travis. He won't bug me if he saw me with a guy. Or at least I hoped he wouldn't…

"Does this mean we get free room service?" Grover would ask that, too. We all laughed lightly at this before stepping out of the van, and inside of the inn. I could see Amy right away- her dark red hair, which was almost brunette, stuck out in a crowd. We both had shirts on that we'd gotten at concerts we've gone to together. Her was Green Day…mine The Killers. Her back was to me, so I snuck up on her carefully.

"Excuse me miss, but can you show me where my best friend is?" Amy turned around in shock, giving me one of the biggest hugs EVER. I literally felt like I was in a headlock.

"When? How? Oh my god! But your mom said you went off to camp!" She finally realized me from her hug, and I filled her in on the details- that our camp ran into traffic on our 'FIELD TRIP' and needed a place to stay the night. Travis came from behind me, grabbing my hand as he stood next me.

"Wow, _you_ have really good taste. Does he have a brother?" She said this jokingly, lightly laughing as she did so. She and I laughed even harder when Travis motioned over to his brother Connor. Connor walked over, his hands in his pockets. I could tell he was trying to make a good impression.

"Hey, Travis, you called me over?" He looked over at Amy, and checked her out, his eyes moving up and down her. "Why, hello, my names Connor. Connor Stoll." He picked up her hand, and kissed it. He winked after putting her hand back at her side. She tried to hide her giggle by putting her hand over her mouth.

"My name's Amy McSweeney. Are you from around here?" I could hear Connor and Amy get into big details about themselves, and hear several flirty comments from both of them. Amy eventually met everyone, giving each person a hug, instead of a handshake. Amy was the type of person who was really trustworthy, and kind of like a big sister to all her friends.

"You guys came at the perfect time! My twin John and I are throwing our annual summer party! It tonight and the beach is in the back of the inn. I'd love all of you to come-you wouldn't even have to leave the building!" Amy batted her eyelashes at all of us, but especially Connor. I could see Thaila roll her eyes, probably feed up with all the flirting and couples left and right.

"Come Grover, please? Can't we take an little brake? I'll be good! I pinky wear that I'll pull no pranks with Travis?" Connor held out his pinky, and with puppy dog faces from all of us, Grover eventually shakes pinkies with Connor. All of scattered, to our hotel rooms. The girls were in one room, and the guys in the other. Thaila made several cracks about how Annabeth and I must be going crazy right now without our boyfriends. Annabeth threatened to flush al her clothes down the toilet after that. I stifled a laugh. I picked out the perfect outfit: a one shoulder long sleeved navy and white striped shirt with dark blue jeans. I wore white converse with them. Annabeth had picked out a pair of shorts, along with a blue tank top that really brought out her eyes. Thaila wore her usually skinny jeans, and MY Abbey Road shirt. We all looked at each other, ready for the party.

We heard a knock on the door, and Percy's voice say."So…you guys ready?"

** Suggestions welcome…ppleaseeeee give me constructive criticism. Write in relationships you think should happen…relationships you think shouldn't happen, People you want to be bad guys, people you want to be good guys. Just write something! Pretty Please? **


	6. Parents Crash the Party Yuck

**So here is chapter 6…and just curious…would anyone be interested of a spinoff series of Amy and Connor? I'm not sure how far I want to go with this couple…but if people are interested, I'll definitely do it. ****. Anyways…you guys will like this chapter. I've got some big plans for Travis and Allison. ;).**

While walking down to the lobby, where the party is held….

**Connor's POV**

Travis was a lucky guy. He had better grades…is older, and has even got a hot girlfriend. Wait, did I just call my brother's girlfriend hot? Shit. I can't be thinking this right now. It's my BROTHERS GIRLFRIEND. I looked next to me, at Amy, who was batting flirty eyelashes at me. I didn't like her; I only thought it would be better to show up at a party with someone. I looked behind me, at Travis and Allison, who were holding hands and laughing. This was bad. No one can know what's going on.

**Travis's POV**

I grabbed Allison's hand, keeping her behind while Amy led everyone else to the party. They didn't even seem to notice we weren't keeping up with them. I'd planned this-Connor and Percy were going to make sure no one would come back here to this little sub-lobby. I could see Connor wink at me as we turned the corner. Allison looked at me like she had no idea what I was doing.

"Travis, what are we doing?" I grabbed her arm, and brought her to the couch. I pulled a guitar from the side of the cream and blur colored Victorian style couch. I gave it to her to hold, and she took it with a questioning look on her face.

"I'm going to teach you how to play your favorite song." I sat close enough to her so I could place her fingers on the strings by reaching behind her. She smiled, and got a really excited look on her face, kind of like when a little kid gets ice cream.

"Sunday Morning? By Maroon 5? And since when did you know how to play guitar?" She seemed really excited. Her smiled lit up the room.

"Of course…and I have my hidden talents, you know." I winked, and reached my left hand around the back of her shoulders, and to her left hand so I could place her fingers on the metal strings.

"So this is a C." I used my other hand to help her strum the guitar. My arms were now basically fully wrapped around her. Our legs were pressed together. "And you strum it three times for the word Sunday." I helped her strum it three times, and her head slowly turned to the direction of my own. I looked in her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. I snapped back, but I heard her sigh. I had a plan, and this wasn't part of the plan.

"And…uh" I stopped mid-sentence to scratch my head. Allison rolled her eyes, looked straight into my eyes, and said

"I want to kiss you too, Travis."I smiled, and she leaned in slowly, I leaned in quicker, closing the gap in between our lips. The guitar fell of her lap with a rash to the floor, but neither of us even flinched. All I saw and heard was her. Our lips moved in synch, and my arms moved to rest on her hips. Her arms slowly slid around my neck. She tasted like bubblegum. I brushed hair out of her face, before reluctantly parting from her. But from that moment on I knew I would marry this blue eyed girl. I knew that we would always be together, and I would always. I knew I would be with her and only her. She smiled at me, making me think that maybe, just maybe, she may feel the same way about me.

**Percy's POV**

"Partyyyyy, were at a partyyyyy!" Nico was dancing like a person with squirrels in his pants. (**AN: yeah, that's right, I used a phineas and ferb reference.)**People were dancing all around us, and drinking what looked to be fruit punch. My hand was securely in Annabeth's mostly because I didn't want any guys hitting on her. I could see a few people straight at Nico, probably debating if he was awesome, or just a freak.

"Percy, where are Allison and Travis?" We were all in our little group, with Amy including, we here. I knew Travis was planning to do some kind of romantic song thing for Allison. I figured I should tell Annabeth-it wasn't like she'd scream it to the whole world.

"Travis was going to do some romantic song thing for her. I don't know when they'll be back." Annabeth nodded, and smiled.

We then heard a girl scream, her face looking furious. I saw she was covered in something sticky looking. I heard Connor laugh a few feet away from me, explaining something about honey to Thaila. She started laughing to. Wait, did he do this?

"Figures that Connor couldn't go even two days without pulling a prank." Annabeth rolled her eyes next to me. The girl, who Connor didn't even seem to know, ran away, looking pissed. She slipped, and fell into another girl, causing her to also be covered in honey.

"These guys…just wow. There good." I commented and Annabeth and I looked out of the window of the hotel at the ocean. It started to rain and lightening outside. Annabeth and I immediately looked at Thaila, but she just shrugged, making us believe this temper tantrum by Zeus was not here doing. I thought about the only daughter other daughter of Zeus-and how her and a certain son of Hermes were alone right now. I motioned for everyone to follow me to where I knew the two of them were. I could hear Zeus's voice as soon as we reached that floor.

"My _daughter_ is not to even talk to you, ever again! You are not allowed to touch her, and you better not even think of sending any kind of secret notes." Zeus yelled loudly, thunder booming louder the angrier he got. I could see his face hot and red, and he was as tall as the ceiling. Hermes appeared, looking upset at this incident.

"Zeus, I think you're over reacting. It was just a kiss. It doesn't mean they're going to..you know…get _down_._"_ I looked at Annabeth, remembering how we had several bad incidents with Athena. Apparently gods were really protective of their daughters. Zeus face got red, and I started to get worried he was going to evaporate Travis.

"This isn't even their fault!" Hermes said this, and I realized he was referring to Aphrodite. Things got a little more complicated as Aphrodite appeared out of nowhere.

"I was in the middle of something you know." She placed her hands on her hips, looking a little amused on what was going on here. Annabeth held tightly on my hand. I could tell she was worried about the outcome of this. Grover stood next to us, looking, and most likely feeling, helpless.

"Why them? Why not a nice boy? Someone who is going to actually be SOMEONE!" Zeus yelled at Aphrodite. She didn't seem to be threatened at all.

"I can't only pay attention to Percy and Annabeth you know. I have to pay attention to the rest of the world. Besides, I have plans for these two. When they get engaged, there's going to be a HUGE fire, and Travis is going to have to save her from it. Wait, until you see, it'll be so romantic." Aphrodite talked about us demi-gods like we were some kind of soap-opera. I could see Zeus's face get angrier than before.

"This WILL NOT HAPPEN. After this quest, she will NEVER see him again. How do you decide who ends up together anyway?" Zeus demanded more than asked Aphrodite this. Ashe just sighed before responding.

"Well, some couples I decide on my own. But with Allison's love life, I took a vote. So far 'Team Travis' has 10 votes and 'Team Connor' 5. I think that maybe I'll put a love triangle in somewhere in their lives. "Aphrodite giggled a little. I could see Connor stare down at the ground, probably embarrassed, and Travis look at him suspiciously.

"Allison will NOT BE INVOLVED WITH ANYONE WITHOUT MY PROMISSION! AND THAT'S AN ORDER!" Zeus angrily grabbed Allison's arm, motioning her to come with him. She tugged away, and had looked like she was at the point of tears.

"First of all, YOU have no say on what goes on in my life. You can't just walk your way in without an introduction, and tell me what to do. Where were you when I broke my arm? My first homerun? You can't just walk in here, and take parts of some of my life, but not the other parts. It doesn't work like that. And I WILL see Travis again. You can't stop me." I was expecting to see a pile of ash where she was, but nothing happened. Zeus just started at her, actually looking hurt by what she had said. Hermes gave her a little smile, probably by the fact she had the guts to say something like that to _Zeus. _But he quickly responded to what she had said.

"I am you father, young lady. And we will talk about this as soon as this quest is over." With that, all three gods disappeared, which was probably Zeus's doing. I could see a tear travel down Allison's face before ran out of the room. I saw both Stoll's follow after her, and I thought of what Aphrodite had said. How she was planning a love triangle…and how both had run after her. Annabeth, looked at me, and I had a guess that she was thinking what I was thinking.

"I don't think Travis is the only one that likes Allison…" Thaila stated what we had all expected.

**OHHHHH. I like this story. So I think I'm going to ask Team Travis or team Connor after every chapter now….tell me what you think should happen in the rest of the story…I'd love to know. **

**Come on.**

**You know you want to….**

**Click the review button.**

**Come on, just do it. **

**Please?**


	7. A betrayal is made

**I love you, you love me, so please, please, please, review my sto-oryyy. With a great long paragraph, and a 'write soon' from me to you, won't you review my story too?**

**No idea where that came from….I just thought of it now :D. So, anyway, I've been posting pretty often. What is this, like, Chapter 7 now? I'd never thought I'd get three chapters in 4 days written and done. So…any comments on the story? Just tell me what you think of it in a review….**

** So when we left of, Allison was running into another room…and both the Stoll's ran after her. The rest of the group concluded Connor AND Travis both like Allison. **

**Travis POV**

I ran to her with Connor by my side. I felt weird knowing he might like Allison. My Allison. When we turned a corner, I bumped into a kid, maybe a year younger than me, with a hooded dark green sweatshirt over his face. I stopped telling him I was sorry.

"What's the rush man? You should just chill for a while." This kid's voice was really low, and his hair fell over most of his eyes. He was smiling, which I thought was pretty weird since I bumped into him.

"My girlfriend and her dad just had a big fight- I was just-" Suddenly I felt like I wasn't able to talk, or move. The kid was holding up a large purple stone in front of my face. He removed his hood. He looked so similar to Jake Mason. The eyes, the hair, even the body type. It suddenly clicked in my head. He was John Mason, Jake's little brother. I tried to look away, to run in a different, direction, but my feet wouldn't move. I tried to scream for help. My muscles were stiffer than they'd ever been before.

"Now listen Travis. You're going to offer to get Thaila, Nico, Percy, and Allison a glass of water. You're going to slip this into their drinks. Then you're going to hand them the drinks. After that you can wake up from this-possession of yourself. The job will be done by then. Now go." I felt like someone else was controlling me. Like I was looking through on someone's life. I couldn't control my movements. IO struggled hard, trying to move my hand, or stop myself from walking in the direction of Percy and the rest of the group. I needed to be with Allison right now. I started to freak out inside of my head.

**Connor's POV**

She was sitting in front of the door to her hotel room, crying so much, that her shirt had several tear spots on it. Her knees were scrunched up to her chest, and her checks were glassy, and wet looking. She looked up when I accidently tripped into a wall. She had smiled from this.

"Where's Travis?" She asked for him. She didn't even care that I was here for her. I shrugged, and sat down next to her. She cried more, the tears streaming down her face like the flow of a river.

"Let it out Allison." She nodded, wiping some of tears from her face with her sleeve.

"What if I can't ever talk to him again? What if my dad sticks me in some boarding school?" Her tears had decreased, and only a few were flowing down her checks. I hugged her, and she cried into my shoulder. Her tears wet my shirt, but it was something that I didn't mind. Her hands were around my back, and mine were around hers.

"Allison, don't worry. Zeus might be your dad, but you also have a mom. I'm almost certain your mom wouldn't want to live without you for a long amount of time. So don't even think about boarding school. And as for Travis-just follow your heart. If you like him enough to break your dads wishes, then you should. I still held her while she just continually cried in my shoulder. She nodded, half-heartily while still doing so. She cried herself to sleep, falling asleep on my shoulder. The guys would be back soon. I tried to prop her up against the wall, leaning independently on her own against it, but her head just fell right back onto my shoulder. She snuggled into me in her sleep.

"I love you Travis. "She slept talked about him for a good five minutes. Saying how she loved him…how she wanted to see him again…saying how she needed him. I knew it was wrong to let her sleep on me, taking advantage of her. She was snuggling up to Travis in her dream, not to me back in reality. Nico rounded the corner seeing how I was in a position with Allison. He looked at me a little weirdly.

"Help me; she keeps falling back on me when I try to prop her up." Nico helped me prop her up against the wall I was sitting against.

"You could have just woke her up." Oh, yeah. I didn't even think about that. Nico shook her shoulders lightly, until her eyes opened slowly. She rubbed them, looking a little confused on why'd she'd just woken up sitting in a hotel hallway.

She stood herself up, and brushed off the back off her shirt. Her tear stained checks made her look depressed. Her hair was messed up, and she looked like she had been through a lot, which she had. Her blue eyes were glassy and puffy. Everyone, including Travis rounded the corner. Allison ran to him, giving him a really big hug.

"I don't care what he says, I'm going to do whatever I want." Travis hesitantly hugged her back. His face looked expressionless, and his arms were loosely around her.

"You look like you need a glass of water. You all do. Let's go inside our rooms guys." Travis unlocked both rooms, his face set on unlocking the doors. He opened to conjoining rooms, and we all made our way inside. Travis seemed off. It was probably just from the incident before this. Travis came from the bathroom, slowly walking, seemly like he was rethinking something. He reluctantly handed us all glasses of water. He stopped at Allison, giving a sad look at her. Allison toke a sip, as he handed it to the last person, Nico. When passing out the last of the water, Travis fell to the floor, and started to shake through his body. Like a seizure.

**Allison's POV**

He was shaking, uncontrollably. I leaped to his side along with Connor. I felt a piercing pain in the center of my forehead. My arms felt heavy, and I couldn't even pick them up. My vision became blurred, and I suddenly felt like there were weights on my shoulders and head. Travis stopped shaking, and shot up from his laying down position, to a sitting position. He looked at me, and smacked the cup of water out of my hand.

"The water, it's poisoned!" I heard him say. I felt myself sway back and forth before falling to my side, only to have Travis catch me before I hit the floor. The last thing I saw was his face, and his voice calling my name as I slowly slipped into a vision of blackness.

**Travis POV**

"Allison! Allison! WAKE UP!" I tried to shake her. I could still feel her breathing, but it looked as if she was struggling to do so. I held her in a honey moon hold, picking her up from the ground. Everyone looked around, confused and dazed as to what just happened.

"What'd you give my sister Travis! Tell me!" Thaila slapped me hard across the face when I didn't respond right away. She looked like she was at the verge of tears.

"I don't remember a lot! It was all like a dream. All I remember is seeing…oh my gods. John Mason was here. I could hear Percy mutter a cuss word under his breath. Annabeth was looking at her, probably deciding which poison was used on her.

"I think its venom from an animal. Maybe a snake. She's going to have to be taken back to camp really fast." Annabeth didn't look hopeful. Then the hallucinations started. Allison started to yell and kick and scream in my arms. She thrashed at the air in front of her.

"Don't hurt him! Hurt me instead! Just please don't hurt him! I love him! PLEASE!" She was crying, and screaming the same message over and over again. Her arms failed, and she looked like she was agony, and her face looked like she had seen three hundred hellhounds at once.

"Nico, you have to shadow travel them. Bring them to Chiron before it's too late." Nico grabbed onto to both me, and Allison's hand. I was still holding her, even though she was hitting my chest, now screaming the message at me. Nico's face went into deep concentration, and we traveled through a shadowy tunnel, until we reached camp. I could see campers looking at us with worry, and some were just looking at us like we were crazy. I ran to the infirmary, and told a weak looking Nico to get Chiron. The infirmary only had two kids in it- and a Apollo kid that seemed to be caring for them.

"You, help her. Annabeth thinks she's been poisoned by some type of animal venom. She was still screaming about how she wanted to be hurt, and she didn't want the person she wanted to be hurt. I placed her down on the bed the best I could without hurting her. The Apollo camper, who I think was named Gage, quickly looked over her, and asked questions about how this happened. I didn't tell gave her the water- I just said she came across poisoned water.

"I want to go home, let me go, let me go, LET ME GO!" She thrashed at both us, hitting me in the jaw. I felt a bruise coming up along there. But I pushed aside the pain, and only focused on her for the current moment.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked as Chiron walked through the door? Gage nodded, and concentrated on saying several chants over her body. She was still kicking violently, and screaming at the top of her lungs. Chiron walked over to her, in full centaur from, and pulled at needle out.

"I need you three to hold her down, so I can put this in her arm." I hadn't noticed Nico had walked in until now. Gage, Nico and me held her down. She protested hitting, our arms, screaming for us not to hurt 'him', and that she just wanted to go home. Chiron stuck the large needle in her, causing her protesting to stop, and her body to relax. She still screamed repeatedly.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked, turning to Chiron. He looked at me sadly. I had a feeling Nico had filled him in on the details of how this happened, just by how he looked at me so sympathetically.

"The medicine should stop the hallucinations by at least tomorrow. I guessed, by what Nico had told me-that this was the venom from one of Medusa's snakes. And, I know what I'm going to say may sound inconsiderate, but you two need to return to the quest. Whatever John used to control you, you MUST find. It may make all the difference to the future of all of us." I looked over at Allison, whose screams had reduced to mumbles. She tossed slightly back in forth.

"You'll take care of her, right? And if anything goes wrong, can you IM me?" Chiron nodded, gesturing for us to leave the infirmary. I turned to where Allison was, a kissed the top of her platinum blonde head before turning out the door, and leaving.

**Thaila's POV**

I paced back in forth in the hotel room, thinking of how much pain Allison must be going through right now. Travis…how could he? He probably killed my sister! My ONLY sister! As soon as I saw him and Nico walk through the door, I started to rant at him.

"What the Hades Travis? Where is she?" I was facing him, and I felt like taking out my sword and sticking him right there. He looked sorry. But I knew, probably better than anyone, that sorry doesn't save a life.

"Chiron gave her something and her screaming stopped. She stopped kicking and hitting too. Right now she's just mumbling. The poison-it was venom from one of Medusa's snakes." Travis explained quickly. We all looked over at Allison's knocked over water cup on the floor. The water had turned from a clear color to a dark green color.

"Chiron said we have to find John, and some purple crystal thing John used to control Travis. We just can't look at it while someone else is holding it."Nico broke everyone's long train of thought about Allison.

"Come one guys, we need to get to him before he leaves. If we're lucky, he might not have left until he knew the job was done." I ran out of the room, assigning everyone different floors and sections to search through. We all scattered throughout the building. I got out sunglasses, thinking maybe not looking directly at the stone may help me from being controlled by it. I ran up two flights of stairs before hearing a voice laughing. I peeked around the corner to a see a boy in a green sweatshirt on his phone.

"Yeah it's done. They'll all be dead by tomorrow morning. Don't worry boss, I'll check to make sure there dead. You won't have to worry about any sons or daughters of the big three for a loooong time." He laughed after closing his phones shut.

I stalked after him, ready to strike my sword. Suddenly, he turned around to face me, his sword in his hand….

** Dun, Dun, DUNNNNN. Will Thaila get revenge? Will Allison wake up soon? Does Connor have a shot with Allison? Will Zeus let NAYONE have a shot with Allison. Will Grover still get free food at the hotel? I'll write the next chapter soon, and answer most of the questions!**

** So….Team Travis, or Team Connor? Put it in a review!**

**Click it**

**Review**

**You know you want to**

**Just do it**

**It'll only take a minute**

**Please?**


	8. Could anything get wrose?

**I'm so excited…want to know why? It's because this story hit 20 reviews. And so far, there are three people for Team Travis, and one for Team Connor. I keep switching back and forth in my head on if I'm Team Connor or Travis. I think I'm Team Connor right now, because Travis almost killed Allison. But then, again, Travis didn't really do it…someone controlled him to do it. I'll just be Team Switzerland for now. So, I'm going to put more Annabeth in the story. A person suggested they think something should happen to Annabeth…what do you guys think should happen? Something romantic with Percy? Or something where she almost dies? Oh, or a combination? Please review and tell me!**

_I stalked after him, ready to strike my sword. Suddenly, he turned around to face me, his sword in his hand…._

**Thaila's POV**

"So, the other little daughter of Zeus isn't dead…yet." John smirked, and thought of how similar him and his brother looked, but how different their personalities were. Jake was sweet, and supporting the gods 100% of the way…and John was a psychotic as***ole.

"You failed. No one's dead."I made sure I said this as confidently as I could, so I could hopefully intimidate him. I paused before deciding to swing at his feet with my sword. He jumped, avoiding the blade. He swung at my face, and I ducked so the blade was only inches from my face. He then tried to strike my chest, but I blocked it. I struck him in the arm, and heard him cry out in pain. Blood was flowing out, onto the floor of the staircase. I smirked, knowing that revenge was sweet.

"That was for my sister." He then held up the purple stone to my face when he heard footsteps coming. I tried to smash it, but felt my arms freeze half-way through swinging my sword. I tried to look away. I couldn't move, and my muscles became too stiff to even move. It felt like I was a statue.

"I'm pretty sure your little blonde friend is coming right now. I want you to kill her. Make sure it's painful, too." I tried to run, but my feet wouldn't move. I started to feel my eyes water from what I was about to do. Annabeth came up the stairs, and whatever force was controlling me made me strike her. She blocked it, and I did a series of attack moves on her head and waist. She blocked them. She wasn't even attacking me-just blocking. I knew she wouldn't be able to keep blocking forever. I felt a horrible as I looked at Annabeth struggling to fight back.

**Travis** **POV**

Connor and I tip-toed down the stairs, ready to execute our plan. I still felt awkward around him. But this wasn't about how I felt around Connor right now. It was about getting revenge for Allison. I nodded to Connor, and he jumped over the railing, so he was facing John Mason.

"Hey, is it me, or did you uglier since the last time I saw you?" Connor distracted him while I crept up behind him. I was careful not to step on anything, or make any noise with my shoes. I could see John reach in his pocket, pulling out the stone. He turned around, facing me, obviously knowing I was there most of the time. When I swung down on the stone, he stuck me in the stomach with a dagger. The stone shattered at the same time I was struck. I fell on my knees, holding the stop where the dagger was. I saw Thaila and Annabeth's fight stop. Connor punched John Mason In the gut, causing him to double over.

"That was for Allison." He punched him this time in jaw.

"That was for Travis. And this…" He kicked him straight in the stomach, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Was for trying to hurt my friends." John Mason fell to the floor, injured from the cut Thaila had given him, and from what Connor had just done to him. Connor came over to me, and helped me stand up. He looked down at the dagger in my stomach. Annabeth came to us, while Thaila went and ran for help.

"Travis, you need to sit down. We're going to have Connor IM Chiron to let Mrs. O'Leary come down here." Annabeth handed Connor a coin to do so. I saw him do so. Percy came next to us, along with the rest of the group. They all crowded around me.

"I'm going to pull this out Travis, okay? Just squeeze Percy's hand if it hurts." Percy and I exchanged looks. I had a feeling we were both thinking the same thing.

"Can I squeeze a girl's hand? Squeezing Percy's hand is kind of gay."Percy and Thaila lightly laughed at this, and Thaila held out her hand. I took it, ready to squeeze the crap out of it. Annabeth slowly pulled to sword out, and I could feel the edges of the blade cutting against my skin and muscles. I squeezed Thaila's hand. I tilted my head to the side of me so I wouldn't have to look at all the blood. It felt like I was a vampire who had just been staked. Annabeth pulled it all the way out, and I could feel my shirt and skin get wet and sticky from the blood. I felt like screaming. Mrs. O'Leary appeared in the hallway outside of the staircase at that point. Percy and Nico helped to hoist me on top of her. I gripped onto her fur, trying to level out my pain by squeezing her. Connor was sitting behind me, and he helped me keep pressure on my wound.

Shadow traveling was something scary. All you see is a dark tunnel made of gray and black mist around you, and shadows. You even heard whispers that sounded like the voices of people in agony. We were back at camp in no time, and I was helped off Miss O'Leary by Connor, and brought into the infirmary. I looked over at Allison's bed to see her tossing and turning in her sleep. She looked better. Her skin had gotten less pale, and her chest moving up and down told me she was breathing better. I sat down on the infirmary bed, feeling the same Apollo kid I had seen just an hour before with some kind of liquid in his hand. The guys were being rushed out of the cabin by Chiron.

"Drink this. I'm going to stitch you up- just stay still." Stitch me up? What the Hades does that mean? I saw him pull out a needle and something that looked like thread. I drank what he had given me quickly. He moved quickly through my cut, putting stitches in it. I grimaced in pain, and let little yells out every time he hit a tender spot. It felt like I was being pricked repeatedly by hug thorns. He finished quickly though, and gave me some medicine to take for the pain. I laid in my bed while Chiron took the Apollo kid outside to talk about how I was doing. I sat up in my bed, and looked over at Allison. She was sound asleep on her pillow. She seemed peaceful-not stressed or anything. Our beds were only about a foot apart. I got up, and walked over to edge of her bed, despite the pain I felt in my stomach. There were flowers and cards all over the table next to her, even though she had only been here for two hours at the most. I looked at the names inside, and saw that most of them were from guys. The Aphrodite cabin had made her a bid pink heart shaped card with purple glitter all over it. Everyone in there cabin had signed it with red marker. I saw a bouquet of flowers from her mom on the table, apart from all the rest. I sat down next to her on the hospital bed. She yawned and then her eyes opened. She stared straight at me. Her face was in deep thought, as if she was debating something.

"Travis, when did I get here?" She sat up from her laying down position. She looked around the infirmary, looking a little confused. She squinted her eyes and nose in concentration. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair, and then tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Do you remember what happened?" I hesitantly asked this, wondering if she was going to hit me the way Thaila did.

"Um, I remember going inside the hotel room. I think I remember most of what my dad said when he was shouting at us. And that kiss. I **DEFINETLY** remember that kiss." She smiled warmly at me. So she didn't remember me giving her the poisoned water. I put my arm around her, pulling her close into me. She rested her head on my chest.

"You drank water that was poisoned. But you're fine now. I brought you here with Nico." Allison looked up from where she was resting on me.

"I don't remember any of that. I just remember going into the hotel room." I saw Allison start to stare at my slightly bloodstained t-shirt.

"You're hurt? Did I do that? Are you okay?" She looked worriedly at where my cut was. She gently touched it with the tips of her fingers. I could tell that she was concerned just by the look on her face.

"John Mason stuck a dagger in me. But I'm okay now." She mouthed the word 'Oh.' She smirked, looking like she got an idea.

"Need a kiss to make it better?" She winked at me, and tried to lean in. I stopped her, thinking of Zeus's angry face.

"Remember what happened last time I kissed you? Your dad almost vaporized me." She still smirked, making me wonder what she was thinking. She slowly slid her hands from my chest to around my neck.

"He can't say anything if I kiss you, instead of you kissing me." I smiled at her. She brought her lips to my own, and kissed me gently. I put on one of my hands on her neck, and the other on her waist. I pulled her by her waist onto my lap. She giggled threw the kiss when I did this. She was sideways on my lap, and I could tell she was being very careful of my stomach. I flicked my tongue at the edge of her mouth, asking for entry. She allowed me to enter, and I could feel her hands run threw my hair. We separated when we heard a loud cough coming from the doorway. Chiron looked at us, and I quickly slid Allison off my lap.

"I see Allison has woken up. My guess is that you two are both feeling…better." I could feel my face getting hot. I wondered how much he had seen.

"Are we in trouble?" Allison asked. Her face was probably as red as mine. Chiron shook his head no. I heard Allison let out a sigh of relief next to me.

"I saw nothing but Travis helping you sit-up." I realized how lucky we were, considering Chiron gave me cleaning duty when I broke the littlest camp rules. It must be the fact that Allison doesn't usually break camp rules.

"You can leave now, Allison. Since, you're obviously recovered." She smiled at Chiron, getting up off the bed. As soon as Chiron left, I started to plead with her to stay.

**Allison's POV**

"Please stay? I AM injured after all, what if I start dying and knows there to help me?" I rolled my eyes at him. He made a really sad puppy dog face at me.

"I don't fall for those faces Travis. And besides, I do have to start going back to sword fighting and archery, I'm not that good." I walked over to pick up some of the cards, but Travis pulled me back onto his lap. He stroked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Just a goodbye kiss? Just a little one? Or you just come to the mess hall with me." He held two fingers about an inch apart when saying this. I rolled my eyes before leaning in to give him a kiss on the check. He rolled his eyes.

"THAT'S not a real kiss." I got off his lap, taking all my cards and flowers in my hand.

"Oh well. You'll just have to wait then." He crossed his hands over his chest, and put a grumpy look on his face. We both laughed as I was exiting the door, at his little kid-ish behavior. I walked straight to my cabin. Thaila was inside, and she looked happy to see me.

"So, how'd talking to Travis go? Where you mad at him for poisoning you?" I looked at her weirdly. Thaila must have been mistaken.

"Travis didn't do that. He would never do that." I said. She had to be confused or something. Travis would've told me if he did…wouldn't he have?

"He didn't tell you? He gave you the poisoned water." I stood there. I felt my face go from smiling to disappointed. Travis did this? Travis almost killed me? I walked out the door, to the mess hall. I could feel myself getting angry. I walked through the door, and saw him at the Hermes table. I went right up to him and slapped him straight across the face. He looked confused. Everyone in the mess hall turned to where I was.

"How could you lie Travis? You DID poison me. You almost KILLED me! I can't believe I even trusted you!" I felt my face getting hot with anger.

"I didn't lie! John Mason was possessing me to do it! I didn't mean too!" He stood up after I rolled my eyes and walked away from him. He grabbed my arm and turned me so I was facing him.

"You didn't even tell me what happened. You just 'convenitaly' left the part about you poising me out! Just get away from me, okay?" I started to walk away again, but then Travis grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a kiss. I think the whole mess hall gasped when he did this. My hands went onto his chest, and I pushed him off of me. I walked away from him, but I could feel that he was walking behind me. I walked to my cabin, even as I knew Travis was calling my name behind me. Travis still walked up to me, and stood in front of my cabin door.

"Could you please move?" I put my hands on my hips while saying this. He shook his head no.

"Please, Allison, it wasn't my choice. John was controlling me with a purple stone. I'll do anything to prove it. Ask the others. They'll tell you. Just please." Travis stepped up to me, and cupped my check in his hand. I pulled away.

"I just can't talk to you right now. I've got a lot of stuff to let soak in…I just can't talk to you. I can't make that decision yet."I walked behind him, and looked at his face again. He looked hurt, and confused. I slipped inside my cabin, and locked the door behind me, so that I would be out of his reach.

**Team Travis or Team Connor? If I was Allison I'd be kind of overwhelmed with all the information I was getting at one time. So, any idea for the story? Want something to happen to one of the characters? Do you want more of one character, and less of another? Tell me in a review!**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review it!**


	9. Chapter 9 :

**I started writing this chapter as soon as I finished the last one. I'm like, addicted to this story right now. And please, pretty please, with cherries, and gummy bears, and Oreo cookies on top, PLEAESE review? I'd love if you did. Lol, jk, but I still would be really happy if you did. **

** Hmmmm. Team Connor is inching up. Team Travis is increasing too. A lot of people hate Connor and Allison together. Like I said before, I'm still neutral. But I did put some Connor/Allison action in here. Hope you like it. **

** I made Allison and Thaila different because of how they were raised differently. There both basically just products of their parent-hood. **

** And was super-duper happy to see I had 31 reviews! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. **

About a week after the Travis/Allison fight…

**Annabeth's POV**

"So everybody knows the plan, right?" We were all determined to get Allison and Travis back together. I'd come up with the greatest plan in the world. We were all going to play seven minutes in Olympus and have Allison got first. THEN, Percy was going to hand Travis a drink with a magnet in it that will attract the can to him. THEN, Travis and Allison will kiss and make-up and the world will be in balance once again. We were all in the Zeus cabin, and we had already set everything up. Everyone was in on it. Thaila, Percy, Nico, Connor, Travis, and me were all ready. Allison walked through the door on cue. She looked at us all sitting on the floor in a circle.

"Allison, you've got to play seven minutes in Olympus with us. All of us have gone…so you can go first." Thaila handed her the can, Allison took it hesitantly, and sat down in between her and Nico. She spinned it, and I elbowed Percy in the stomach to put the cup down. He put it down, but in front of THE WRONG STOLL. I elbowed him again, but the bottle had already stopped on Connor. Everyone at the circle was glaring at Percy. Travis was giving him the death glare. Allison and Connor both went in the bathroom, Connor giving his brother a sympathy look.

"You seaweed brain!" I yelled when they closed the door. Thaila smacked him on the back of the head, and we all stared at the door. This was going to be a bad thing.

**Connor's POV**

"So we should…um" I felt like I was betraying Travis. She ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her freckled face. She wrinkled her nose, and looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, um," Allison scratched the back of her head before leaning in to kiss me. A thousand thoughts went through my head. I was wondering if this was technically stealing my brothers girlfriend, or if I should stop her. Her lips still reached mine. They tasted like bubblegum. Her arms were at her side, as if she was afraid to touch me. I placed both my arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to my own. Her arms moved from her sides to my shoulders. I kissed her more intensely, and she didn't respond the way I thought she would. She broke off from me.

"I c-c-can't do this. I just-"I silenced her with another kiss, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her so close that every inch of the front of my body was pressed against hers. She was kissing me back this time. Our lips fit together like they were made for each other. One of my hands moved from her waist to her hair to stroke it. I put my hand in her hair when I heard Annabeth counting down from 10. We separated, and Allison's face was expressionless. I had a feeling they had shortened the time for us-so Travis could be with her. Annabeth opened the door, and Allison walked out quickly, sitting back down.

**Allison's POV**

I could see everyone looking at me, trying to read the expressing on my face. I wasn't sure how I felt about the last few minutes I just spent with Connor. I kept my face expressionless, and looked down. I could feel Thaila trying to read my face. I kept it blank.

"My turn." Travis grabbed the can, and spun it carefully. I saw Thaila place a cup in front of me. Yuck. It looked like it had backwash in it. The cup stopped spinning, and landed right on me. I gulped when this happened. Travis got up, and offered his hand to help me up. I ignored it, and got up on my own. We both walked into the bathroom. Travis closed the door behind him. He stood a little ways away from me.

"Allison, can you please forgive me?" He stepped close to me, so that we were only a few inches away from each other. I had been thinking about it all week. I understood it wasn't really his fault. And I was ready to admit this.

"I do, Travis. I think that this might even make us stronger, or more trusting." He cupped my face in his hands. His lips were formed in a half smile.

"It was kind of stupid for not forgiving me sooner." Travis realized what he had just said after he said it.

"I'm not stupid Travis. Besides, I wasn't the one who was alone, giving John Mason to the perfect opportunity to posses you." I put my hands across my chest. I felt my face stiffen up, and I saw him look a little angry.

"I thought we were past that!" Travis's voice rose. I stuck my tongue out at him before walking out of the bathroom.

"Allison, I didn't mean what I said!" I got several strange looks and glares from my group of friends. I went outside the cabin, around the back of it. Travis came around the corner no less than thirty seconds after me. He pinned mea against the wall. Before I could speak, he did.

"Just listen, okay? Were both stupid. Were stupid, hormonal, stressed out teens. And if we're going to make this work, we got to accept that. Ok-"Before he could ask, I had pressed my lips against his. I grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to me. His arm curved around my waist. He pressed me hard into the wooden wall of the cabin. His tongue made its way into my mouth. Travis grabbed my hand, and we intertwined fingers. His intensity matched my own. We parted, our foreheads pressed against each other.

"We should probably go back inside…wouldn't want anyone to worry." Travis gestured for me to follow him inside. But I grabbed his hand and pulled him back behind the cabin.

"Just one more kiss?" I imitated Travis by holing my two fingers an inch apart. He laughed, and pulled right into another kiss, but just a quick, five second one. When we pulled apart, Travis put on his famous lop-sided smile. We held hands before walking into the cabin. Nico looked at interlinking hands, and handed Thaila twenty bucks.

"I told you they'd come back together." Nico rolled her eyes at Thaila's comment. I brushed of the fact that they were betting on how long it would take for Travis and I to get back together. The stuff we'd used to play the game had disappeared. Weird.

"I'm going to actually go to archery for once guys. Wish me luck." I winked at Travis, and waved bye to everyone else. I walked to the archery class, feeling happier about the whole Travis situation. I think the Apollo kid, who was basically running archery, was surprised to see me there. I'd only been to about two of these sessions. I sat down while a son of Apollo demonstrated how to hit a moving target. He told us to find partners, and as I looked, I saw him.

"Logan?"I called towards the dark-haired boy. His blue eyes were in shock when he saw me.

"Allison?" He replied back.

**Do you think Travis and Allison will last? Will Connor make Allison regret getting back with Travis? Which Stoll with Allison ultimately fall for? Will Percy ever stop being such a seaweed brain? OH, yeah, AND WHO THE HADES IS LOGAN? Find out in the next chapter**

**Review me,**

**Pretty please?**

**\/**


	10. Allison's and Logan's history

**I'm really happy with the review I got from my last chapter. It took FOREVER to post that one. I had to try THREE TIMES. I guess fan fiction's filter was just busy or something. So guess what boys and girls? You're going to find out who Logan is today.(Him and Allison definitely have some interesting history Thanks so actually reading the authors note****. A lot of people don't. On to the story….**

**Allison's POV**

_Logan?_

_Allison?_

"What are you doing here!" I hugged him, almost sticking him with the bow I had in my hand in the process. Woopsy.

"Clumsy, as usual. Anyway, I just got here a couple days ago. Claimed by Apollo." We parted, and ran his hands through his black hair, fixing it. His stone blue eyes practically smiled at me. He looked up at the sky while saying this, reminding me of another time I had hugged this boy.

_(Flashback)_

_(Logan and Allison at 13)_

" _Logan , were going to get caught!" _ _Logan brought out my horse from my backyard stable, completely ignoring what I was saying. He put on the saddle while I crossed my arms over my chest, looking left and right, making sure that non one was coming. Logan had thrown rocks at my window on this night, until I had waken up and came down the stairs to see him. _

"_Chill, okay? We'll just take him out for a quick ride. Besides, if anything goes wrong, I'll take the blame." He climbed on my horse, which I had oh-so cleverly named Bob. He held out his hand for me to sit behind him, and I careful climbed up, careful not to put strain on Bob. _

"_Quick question, why are you the one riding MY horse? And where are we going?" Logan pressed his finger to his lips, motioning that it was a secret. I rolled my eyes at my annoying neighbor. He never answered any of my questions. We rode, Bob moving fast and over rough terrain, forcing me to put my arms around Logan . We rode out until we reached the very edge of my mom's estate, in a field full of grass. Logan got down first, and then helped me down. I looked up at the stars, seeing how bright they were without all the excess light that you usually get with living in populated areas. _

"_They're pretty, aren't they?" I hadn't noticed Logan hadn't let go of my hand yet from helping me down off the horse. It then hit me that he was holding it. I saw him shuffle his feet while looking down at them. Logan and I looked at each other for a quick second, but then both looked down at our shoes. _

"_There really pretty. I've never seen them this bright before." It was true, too. I'd only seen the night sky while I was inside. The only other time I'd been outside at night was while at weddings with my mom, or night in New York City . Logan and I looked at each other again. He gave me a quick peck on the lips. I was taken by surprise. Did Logan , my annoying neighbor just kiss me, giving me my fist kiss? Logan, my neighbor, who I constantly fought about everything with? We both looked up at the sky after this, and he asked me to the 8__th__ grade dance. I said yes, of course, and we rode back to my house, not talking most of the way. _

"_I'll see you later." Logan hugged me before letting me go back inside my house. I smiled, and looked up at the stars in the sky, smiling at someone who I was sure looking out for me in the heavens. _

_(Flashback over)_

"I can't believe you here right now! We've got to catch up soon. We could…" I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, playing the song 'Soul Sister' by Train in my pocket. Logan rolled his eyes at our sudden interruption. I motioned for him to wait one moment. I looked at the caller I.D., surprised to see Travis calling me. I answered, curious to what he could be calling for.

"Hey Travis." I answered, and heard a sigh of relief on the other side.

"You've got to come down to the Big House! Connor and I got assigned to arts and crafts, and the kids, I'm sorry, I mean little spawns of the DEVIL, are going crazy! There's paint all over and…I just need you to come. Fast." IO heard shouts of little kids, and what sounded like glass breaking.

"I'll be right, there, and I'll bring a friend to help." I closed my phone, ending the call.

"Who was that?" Logan asked suspiciously while playing with a red rubber band on his wrist.

"My boyfriend. He needs help running arts and crafts down at the Big House. Want to come?" I finished the sentence while staring to walk to the Big House.

"I'm sorry, your _what?_ Didn't we just break up in April? After 3 years of dating?_"_ Logan spit out the bottled water he had been drinking when I said this. I rolled my eyes at him being so dramatic.

"Yeah, we broke up in April. That was almost 4 months ago. I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to move on." Logan was so immature sometimes. We walked to the Big House, arguing the rest of the way.

**Travis's POV **

"Don't touch, that it's-" A shatter was heard. "Breakable." I sighed, using the dust pan in my hand to help clean up the mess. Thaila was sitting on the couch, REFUSING to help Connor and I with these little miniature versions of Hades running around. Every time we asked, she insisted that 'It wasn't her job.' She just sat there and laughed at us trying to control them.

"Wow, who's the hottie with Allison?" I looked over to glass door of the Big House to see Allison entering the place with some kid. Who the Hades was he? I quickly jogged over to her, avoiding little midget hands full of paint as I did.

"Thank god you're here." I pulled her into me for a quick kiss, and she glanced around at the mess. Allison looked like she was about to smack me in the back of the head for not calling her sooner.

"HEY, KIDS LISTEN UP!" They all immediately listened to her. That had to be her gods given gift, the power to get attention of 30 ADHD kids at once.

"Who ever cleans up the most of this, gets a whole Hershey's candy bar!" I think half the kids in the Big House's mouths dropped. They all immediately started to throw thing away, and clean up paint.

"How'd you do that? I can barely keep one kid's attention." I looked at her like she was some strange alien some to our planet.

"I always bribe little kids with candy. Anyway, I need you to go get a candy bar. Take Logan with you. And hurry, I don't want any little kids hating me for not giving them a candy bar." I looked over at the dude with Allison that she had identified as Logan . He was bigger, muscular wise than me. He was taller than me, too.

"Travis Stoll." I held out my hand while we both walked out of the Big House. He shook it, and he told me his name, even though I already knew it.

"So, how do you know Allison?" I asked this casually, trying not to be to snoopy.

"She was next door neighbor since we were, like, 2, and we dated. For three years." Allison and Logan? Allison was hanging out with a guy she had dated? They LIVED next to each other? I could feel my eyes become wide when he said this. I wiped this expression of my face before he could see it.

"Cool. Anyway, I'm going go knick a candy bar, I'll be right back." I walked inside, and grabbed one off the shelf in the front of the camp store, leaving before anyone noticed I was even in there. Logan was outside leaning against a wall.

"You got it?" Logan then looked down at the candy bar in my hand, which probably answered the question. We walked fast, not sure how long Allison could tame the kids with only Connor's help.

"I cleaned the most! Look how full my trash bag is!" I heard a little, squeaky voice come from a daughter of Aphrodite. Allison was walking around, judging which trash bag was bigger. The Big House was even cleaner then it had been before. It was good thing we cleaned up when we did, considering lunch would start in about ten minutes. Allison's wavy hair was pulled back into a messy, but cute ponytail.

"I'm going to have to say that….Alice from the Demeter cabin wins!" The little girl started jumping up and down, and I gave the candy bar to her. All the other kids looked disappointed, but Allison still had another thing to give them.

"For everyone else, I have M&M's!" Allison and Connor started to distribute the candy, until I pulled her by her waist and into me, a couple steps away from the madness.

"You know, your really cute when you hand out candy." Allison giggled before putting her arms around my neck, bringing our faces closer.

"And your really cute when you try to compliment me." We kissed, not to harshly, considering there were kids behind us. Then I felt a kid tap on Allison's and mine's legs. I looked down to see the little girl from the Aphrodite cabin, who had to be no more than 6, who had claimed she cleaned the most.

"Allison, when you and Travis have kids, can you name one after me?" Allison and I were both taken back from this question. I think if we were drinking something, it would've been spit out in shock. Allison went right down to the little girl's level by getting down on her knees.

"Delaney, hunny, when I have kids, even though that's going to be a long, long, LONG, time away, I'll name one after you. I promise." The little girl smiled, but then her face got serious in a second.

"Do you pinky promise?" Allison held out her pinky to the little girls and shook it.

"I promise." Delaney's smile retuned, and she skipped to the Aphrodite table.

"Your really good with kids, you know that?" Allison shrugged, and then grabbed my hand, bringing me over to where Logan, Connor, and Thaila were.

"So everyone knows each other now?" Everyone nodded, and Allison smiled. She was so full of energy sometimes, that it was scary. Just then, Zeus walked through the door of the Big House. I quickly let go of Allison's hand.

"Hey, dad, you come here to yell at me again? What I do wrong this time, not floss?" The way Allison spoke to Zeus shocked us all. It wouldn't even phase her to talk him this way.

"I just need to talk to you about your dating situation, Allison." She crossed her hands over her chest, and sucked her teeth at him.

"Anything you would say to me in private, I would tell these guys anyway. So just tell me now." Zeus looked around at us before making his announcement.

"I've inquired to your mom about setting up an arranged marriage for you. But don't worry, I'll pick someone actually worth your time. Maybe someone who's going to be a doctor one day." Zeus winked at Logan , and Logan got a questioning look on his face.

"YOU can't chose. You don't even know my favorite color, never mind the type of guys I like. And I'm not marrying Logan . I like Travis, I'm going to date him, and if it doesn't work out, I'll move on, and date someone I want to date, not someone you chose for me. That's the way it's GOING, to be, and you can't stop me." Allison stood her ground against Zeus, stepping up to him while saying this. She still had her arms crossed against her chest, expect know she had a more confident look on her face.

"Allison, I'm afraid it's not your chose. Your not 18 yet. Your only 16 years old. Wouldn't it be easier if I made all the big decisions for you?" Allison laughed at him.

"Are you serious? Of course it wouldn't be! I'm never going to become an adult if you don't let go of me, and actually let me make my own decision. I understand how you and mom got along now- you both looooveee Logan for some weird reason, and you both are little, conniving, bit**s!" Allison grabbed my hand, before taking me with her out of the Big House. I got a glare from Zeus.

"Just where do you think you're going with him?" Zeus was giving both of us the death glare.

"IM going to take a walk with my BOYFRIEND." She hurried out of the Big House, holding onto my hand and forcing me to go with her. She brought me to the forest, and we sat down next to a tree there.

"Your dad is going to be really mad at me…" I was seriously considering finding a way to lightening proof myself. Maybe a suit made out of rubber would work.

"Just stick with me, and he won't hurt you. Okay?" I put my arm around her shoulders, while she put her knees up to her chest. She snuggled her head into my chest. The forest floor was making my butt wet.

"What's the wet stuff here?" Allison immediately jumped up when I said this, looking wide-eyed.

"Travis…this is the wild. Where animals, you know…" I jumped up feeling disgusted. I was sitting in animal pee? Squirrel pee? Ewww.

**I ended it in a weird place:/. Anyway….does anyone like Logan? Or is it too early to judge his character. I thought Allison's way of having her first kiss was really cute. Even if you hate Logan…you have to admit there first kiss was really cute. And what do you think about Zeus wanting to give Allison an arranged marriage? And Allison's mom agreeing with this? Percybeth next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, from the review I got, some people hate Logan because he's basically begin set up to be in an arranged marriage with Allison. Some people love him because he'll cause more drama. (Not sure where I'm going with that story line.) As far as Zeus goes…everyone pretty much hates him. We still have a lot of Team Travis's. Again, thank you for Mikitara, soonergirl86, and Cherubgurl86 for constantly reviewing. I love how the last chapter ended…I don't know why I do, but I just do. **

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I had just finished taken a swim. She was wearing her blue and white striped bikini, and looked AMAZING in it. You know, sometimes I wonder how I ended up with the prettiest girl in the camp. Annabeth walked over to where I was waist-deep in water.

"Hey seaweed brain." She put her arms around my shoulders. I responded with a smile, and by me putting my hands on her hips.

"Hey wise girl." We had small kiss, but then it turned into a more aggressive kiss. My hand moved from her hips, to her blonde curls. I pressed my body against hers, and She responded by putting on of her hands on my back, pulling me closer to her. I started to kiss her neck, and she giggled my name. I moved my lips back to hers, and we finished our kiss off sweetly. We walked hand in hand through the waves, back to the beach.

"So, what do you think about the whole Allison Travis thing?" I shrugged. I really didn't care that much.

"Actually, I'm kind of happy that the biggest drama here is relationship drama rather, than Kronos-is-going-to-take-over-the-world-and-kill-us-all drama." Annabeth nodded as I said this, making me think she agreed with this. We were at the edge of the waves now. I could feel the wet sand in between my toes. Annabeth looked at my toes and crinkled her nose.

"Want to go get something to eat?" I nodded, and I went over to grab my shirt which was lying in the sand. Annabeth had put on her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and a pair of black jean shorts. She was tying her hair up into a messy pony-tail. We walked over to the mess hall, giggling, until we saw Allison, dragging Travis with her practically jogging out of the mess hall. I went inside to see Zeus just leaving.

"What happened here?" Annabeth asked before me. I was looking around at the kid with black hair and stone blue eyes.

"Well, apparently Zeus is setting up an arranged marriage for Allison with Logan." Connor said this while staring at his feet. I wondered how he felt about all this.

"Hey, Percy man, can I talk to you for a second?" Connor asked me this kind of weirdly. I nodded, and he walked a couple steps away from everyone else, and I followed.

"Dude, what's up?" Connor picked his head up, and he looked kind of disappointed.

"Well…I like Allison. But she's Travis's girl. And now Logan's in the picture, and apparently they have a lot of history. Part of me says give her up, it's only going to end bad. The other part says keep fighting, it'll all turn out right in the end. What do I do?" Gods, I could've helped with anything but girl advice. Just look at my history with Annabeth, according to Nico, we've liked each other forever. I didn't even realize she like me until we kissed.

"We'll Connor, sometimes it's good to stand aside and let things play out. If things don't work out with your brother and Allison, and they tried, you'll know they broke up because they didn't work, not because you interfered. Same with Logan. I don't really think she's interested in Logan though." Connor nodded.

"Thanks man. You give better advice than you think you do." Connor walked away, and out of the Big House. I walked back over to Annabeth. She mouth 'What'd he ask?' to me. I mouthed back 'Tell you later'.

**Allison's POV**

"Come on, Travis!" We were trying to sneak into the Hermes cabin without anyone noticing the front and back of Travis's pants were wet. He was hiding behind me, even though there was no one there. I rolled my eyes. This was ridiculous.

"I just want o make sure no one's going to see my like this. I got a reputation to uphold, you know." I ignored this comment before grabbing his hand, and walking him there.

"I'm going to go change my pants. Be right back." He slipped a quick kiss on my check before hurrying inside the cabin. I stayed outside, and saw Connor approaching. He just passed me, not even saying hi or anything. It was like I was invisible to him or something. Travis came out just then, in dry pants, and pinned me against the wall.

"So, what do you want to do know?" he waggled his eyebrows, and I laughed at how he was like a typical guy most of the time.

"I don't know Travie." I put my two hands on his chest. His hands were on the wall of the Hermes cabin, which I was leaning on.

"Wait, if you get to call me Travie, I get to call you…um…Barbie girl." I laughed until I saw how serious the look on his face was.

"I get the worst nicknames. Freckle face, Polly Pocket, Hannah Montana, now BARBIE GIRL." I laughed harder. Travis rolled his eyes at me.

"I think it's cute." He brushed a strand of hair out of my face when saying this. I shrugged, before he put one his hands on the bottom part of my back. His lips were inches from mine.

"I really like you Travis." He smiled at me, before teasing me with a little kiss.

"I really like you too, Allison." I kept my hands on his chest, and he kissed me gingerly. We became more intense when I pulled him closer to me by his shoulders. Then my phone vibrated in my pocket. Travis continued to kiss me until I pushed him off. I saw the call was from my mom by caller I.D.

"I have to take this. It's my mother." Travis nodded knowingly before leaning against the wall of his cabin. I answered the phone.  
"Hey mom." I leaned against the wall that Travis was leaning against.

"_Hi honey, how's camp going? I've got some great news by the way."_ My mom didn't even let me answer before she started to talk again. My typical mother.

"_I met this great guy, and he proposed!" _I think my eyeballs literally popped out of my socket when she said that. Marriage? As in like, spending the rest of her life with someone?

"Mom? You're going to marry someone I haven't even met yet?" This wasn't like my mom. She was marrying Brad? What? This made no sense. They can't have been dating more than 4 months, at the most.

"_Honey, you'd love him, his name is Brad. And, has your dad talked to you about your marriage plans yet?" _I can't believe this. I've never wanted to punch my mother in the nose more than now.

"Mom, I'm not marrying Logan. I have a boyfriend I really like. His name is Travis, he lives in Minnesota, he plays soccer, and we have a billion things in common." I could hear my mom sigh on the other side.

"_This is why the arranged marriage is good. You won't have to go through a million heartbreaks like I did just for one guy in the long-run. Logan's nice. He's going to be a doctor. Plus he and you have things in common, too." _I couldn't believe my mom was being so self-absorbed. Why does everyone like Logan so much? He's like the male version of a Mary-Sue. It's sickening.

"Goodbye mother." I closed the phone before she had a chance to say anything else. I could hear her mutter something when I closed the phone.

"Travis, what the Hades are we going to do? How am I going to get out of this? And why are there chocolate bunnies on top of the Demeter cabin?" Travis laughed at that last sentence.

"Connor and I put those up last night. They should be melting and going through the holes on the roof we made about now. And that's not worry about that right now. Let's just live in the moment." He grabbed my hand and brought me into his cabin. It was a mess-literally. There were candy wrappers and soda cans everywhere. I could see a little boy about seven years old with messy hair just like Travis come up to us.

"Travis, is this your girlfriend?" He was holding a stuffed bear in his hand.

"Yeah, isn't she hot? This is Allison, and Allison, that's my little brother Declan." I bent down to Declan's level, and looked at the bear in his hand.

"Declan's a very nice name. And what's your bear's name?" Declan looked at this feet, and swinging his body back and forth. He seemed really shy.

"He doesn't have a name. I just got him." I smiled, at the little boy when he looked up at me. I could see him blush. He was a cute little kid. I loved his name to. Declan…I might just use that one day.

"Well, Declan, I'm sure we can find him a really nice name." He looked up and smiled at me. He looked like miniature versions of Travis, expect without the bright green eyes, and less muscular.

"Can I name him Travis." I nodded while Travis cleared his throat to protest. I elbowed him when he did this. The little boy ran away, saying thank you, and trailing little Travis behind him.

"You have to have the cutest little brother I've ever seen in my entire life." Travis ran his fingers through his hair.

"It runs in the family." Travis laughed along with me, and he sat down on a nearby bunk, which I guessed was his by the pictures of him and his friends surrounding it. He pulled me down on his lap. I felt a giggle leave my mouth.

"Who are those guys?" I pointed to a picture of Travis and Connor with three other boys. Travis reached over me to point to the picture.

"Well, those are some of the guys on my soccer team. Maybe you could come to Minnesota and meet them one day." I thought about it for a second. It wasn't like I didn't have the money for plane tickets. I sat up a little, and turned myself so I was sideways in Travis's lap.

"I really should! I have the money, I could see you for Thanksgiving!" Travis sat up a little straighter, and put a thinking face on.

"The only issue I see is our moms." I thought about how my mom would react. She probably wouldn't care. She probably wouldn't even notice that I was gone.

"My mom would be fine with it. I'm pretty sure I could convince your mom. I'm very convincing." Travis placed his arms around my waist. He kissed me, and I moved my hands to his shoulders. We basically made out for at least half an hour until Thaila came in and coughed loudly.

"Romeo, I need to borrow Juliet to help me clean up our crap before cabin inspection." I gave Travis a small kiss before going to the door. Thaila looked back and forth from me to Travis. We walked out of the door together.

"You two didn't even notice I was standing there for at least ten minutes." I shrugged at this. I was distracted.

"How long until cabin inspection? If it's less than twenty minutes, were going to fail." I had a feeling we were going to fail.

"Twenty minutes exactly. I'm figuring we try to actually clean as much as we can, and then shove the rest in the closet and under the beds." I smiled.

"Best plan I've heard all day." We literally ran to our cabin the rest of the way, and shoved all our clothes into drawers, and stuffed things into our suitcases. When we heard a knock on the door, Thaila answered it, while I shoved the remaining clothes in the closet. I was surprised to see Logan and another Apollo kid there.

"Nice cabin." He looked around at the ceiling, which was painted to look like a starry night.

"I'm just going to give you guys 5's. OI think Thaila would kill me if I gave you any less." Logan winked at us before leaving. Not in a flirty way, just in a you-owe-me-because-this-cabin-is-the-messiest-I've-seen-all-day kind of way. Thaila and I sighed when he stepped out.

"We should probably actually clean our cabin. Before bugs infest it." I nodded to Thaila, and got working.

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! Pretty please? If you have an ideas…leave a review saying so. I'd really appreciate it;)**


	12. attack on camp

**Love the reviews guys! You guys are awesome, and I'm not even being sarcastic about that. I'm going to use some of the ideas from Mikitara's last review. She's awesome beyond belief. Anyway…I'm going to put more Logan, Thaila, and Nico in this chapter. **

**Thaila's POV**

Allison and I had woke up in the morning to the sound of someone knocking on our door, and then barging in without us even answering. Nico and Connor barged in, and started to shake me and Allison to wake up. Allison hit Connor with a pillow several times before sitting up.

"What's so important that you had to wake me up two hours before breakfast starts?" Allison looked pissed. That girl was not a morning person.

"We're being attacked." Allison got up and looked at each other before throwing sweatshirts on over our pajamas. I grabbed my sword, and Allison grabbed hers.

"Where's Travis? And Logan? What about Percy and Annabeth? And Grover?" Allison was asking a billion questions at once. She looked worried about all our friends.

"We can look for them when we get out there, come one." Nico and Connor ran outside after saying this. Allison and I followed. Outside, there were monsters everywhere. How they got past the camps borders, I don't know. Allison immediately charged after a hellhound, grabbing my hand, taking me with her.

"I'll distract it, you stab it from the back." Allison sped off to the font of the hellhound before I even had a chance to agree. Unlike me, she had woken completely. I was still half-asleep. I woke up as soon as the hellhounds tail almost smacked me in the face. Allison was trying to keep it in one place, so it would be easier for me to stab it. I stabbed him the back of his thigh, without him(or her, I can't really tell) even notching I was behind him. That was definitely one of the dumbest hellhounds I've ever seen.

"Allison!" I saw Logan run over to us. He pulled both of us into a hug.

"When I didn't see you guys out here a few minutes ago, I thought that…" He shook off the thought, and we understood what he meant. He thought we might have been dead. Logan seemed like a big weight had been taken off his shoulders.

"Where's Travis? How are Percy, Annabeth, and Grover doing?" Allison looked worried. I felt the same way, but I wasn't one to let my emotions show.

"I saw Percy and Annabeth over by the Big House, fighting some winged thing. Travis was near the lake." Allison was off to there as soon as she said this. Logan and I quickly followed her.

**Allison's POV**

The battle around me was freighting. Blood was everywhere, and bodies were staring to fall to the ground. I shrived while looking around at everything. I called Travis's name over and over, though I doubt he would have been able to hear me. The clash of swords rang in my ears. I looked around and realized demi-gods were fighting other demi-gods. I gulped before resuming calling his name. I felt someone grab my shoulder, so I grabbed their hand, and flipped them onto their back. I looked down at the face and realized I'd just flipped my boyfriend.

"Travis!" I grabbed his hand and helped him get up. He put his hand on my check.

"Allison, listen, stay close to me. Don't take on anything by yourself, either." I leaned into kiss quickly, before hearing a screech above us. I could hear a girl scream loudly, and could see Thaila and Logan drop to the ground, while Travis forced me to the ground, with him on top of me. I could see a creature with leathery black wings, and an unnatural looking human body attached to it. The body looked pale, fragile, and naked except for the short boxers on it. The eyes of it were bloodshot red, and its lips were red with blood. I wanted to scream just by the sight of this creature. I watched as it picked a half-blood up, throwing it into the lake. We all quickly jumped up.

"What was that thing?" Logan asked, looking terrified. We all looked around for someone to have a genius explanation on what this was, and how we could defeat it. But no one answered. Travis and I were holding hands, and I was squeezing it as much as I could without it detaching from his body. He squeezed back, and I could tell he was more worried than he was leading on. Our side was winning I could tell that. I could see that. just see the worried looks spread across campers faces as that…thing flew above us, picking people out of the crowd.

"Travis! Connor! Help!" I turned to the direction of little Declan, standing in the middle of the battlefield with his teddy bear in his hand. I ran over to him, avoiding people trying to engage in battle with me, and scooped him up in my arms. He clung onto my neck tightly, and I could tell he was more frightened than anyone else here. Travis was soon at my side, and he took my hand and led me into the forest.

"Declan, I need you to stay here. Allison or I will be back to get you later. Just stay here, and DON'T MOVE." I put him down in an area of brush. He looked scared, and he was holding his teddy bear to his chest. I gave Declan a big hug before running out into battle with Travis. It seemed like more and monsters had retracted from battle. We saw a giant hellhound sniffing at the edge of the woods.

"I'll get the back, you get the front." I ran to the back of the monster, sneaking around it, ready to stab it at the first chance I got. I saw the monsters paw come to Travis's face, and scratch his neck. He screamed in pain. I struck the monster with my sword before it had the chance to hurt him more. I looked around at the spot I thought Travis might be. He wasn't there. I looked into the forest, thinking maybe he went there. I didn't see him. Not a trace of him.

"TRAVIS!" I screamed his name, and waited for response. There was none. I could feel my eyes watering up. He was just here. Where could he have gone? I looked around an realized, there was only one monster left. That stupid winged monster. I ran over, and saw all the campers trying to stab it. I squatted down on the ground when the monster tried to grab me. He swooped only 5 inches above me, and I saw the nails had been grown out to look like claws.

I saw Nico and Connor a little ways away from me, and ran over to them. They looked as confused as I on what was going on. I looked around, and saw no sign of Travis. I felt my stomach turning by this fact. Then I saw Logan, out the open, looking like he was going to attack the monster. When it was a couple inches fro him, I heard someone scream. I realized it was me. Then, all of a sudden, I saw Thaila jump out from a tree, and jump on the monster. She stuck her sword in its stomach, causing him to disenagrate into dust. I saw everyone cheer, but I felt dizzy. I felt myself fall, with no Travis there to catch me.

**3 days later**

**Logan's POV**

"Guys, I'm worried about here. She hasn't gotten out of bed since the battle. She won't even talk." We all glanced through the window, and saw Allison sitting up in her bed, a breakfast next to her that she hadn't even touched. She hadn't spoken since we told her we couldn't find Travis. I remembered how her face had turned into her usual energetic self, into someone who had lost hope.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Connor, Logan, you guys should probably come." Thaila, spoke up, and we all decided to go inside. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico were waiting outside.

"Allison, hun? You want come to the lake with us? Go for a swim?" I sat next to her, and grabbed her hand while saying this. Connor sat on the edge of her bed along with Thaila.

"He's dead, isn't her? That's what you all suspect, right?" She looked up at the three of us while saying this. There was a mutual feeling that we all assumed he was dead. We'd never actually talked about, but we all thought it.

"He's missing Allison. He probably isn't dead. Declan's been asking about you-you know, my little brother? I told him you were doing summer reading." Allison and I chuckled a little. Allison? Reading? Worst lie EVER. She only read signs telling her where the bathroom was, and how much a pair of jeans were.

"Is he doing okay?" Allison looked really concerned about this little kid.

"He's fine. It's you were all worried about." Allison crunched her knees to her chest when saying this. She hadn't eaten since the battle, and looked as skinny as a stick. Her face was pale, and she had dark bags under her eyes. Thaila told us Allison would cry all night when she thought Thaila was asleep.

"Okay, I'm done with this Mr. Nice Guy business. Your coming swimming with us." Thaila pulled out a teal blue bathing suit and threw it at Allison to get changed into. Allison got up reluctantly, and went in the bathroom to change.

"At least she talked. Could have been worse." Connor said this, and we all nodded in agreement. Allison came out then, in her bikini, which made her eyes look even bluer than I'd ever seen them before. She pulled a white t-shirt that said 'Sage Park Middle School' in blue writing on it. She looked hot, even though she wasn't smiling or anything. Connor whistled at her. Thaila and I gave him a glare, and I think he regretted doing that.

"Come on guys." I stood up, before hesitantly holding my hand out for Allison. She didn't take it, instead she looked down at her feet. While walking there, Allison stopped and looked at tree. It had 'Dan loves Riley forever' craved onto it. Allison looked at me.

"How could someone be so sure that they could love someone for an infinite amount of time? How could someone love someone so much, to be sure that in 5,000 years from now, they'd still love that person in the same way? How can you be sure that the concept of forever won't change your opinion on something in the future?" We all started at Allison saying something so deep. She'd always been kind of ditzy.

"Well, when someone gets to a know a certain person a certain amount of time…..you just know. It's just a feeling." Percy said this while looking at Annabeth. She looked at him sweetly, before giving him a little kiss. We all continued walking. When we reached the lake, Percy did a cannonball right in. Everyone jumped in soon after, and everyone followed. Everyone except Allison.

"Come, on in, the water's fine." I yelled this to her, and she put a toe in.

"I'm in? See?" I rolled my eyes at how childish she could be sometimes. I got out, and grabbed her hand with mine.

"I'll jump in with you, okay? On the count of three…one…two" Allison jumped in earlier than this, causing me to dragged in unexpectedly. I saw her giggling when I came up from being underwater.

"Very funny." I splashed her with water, and she splashed, accidently hitting Nico. We all splashed, eventually getting everyone wet. Percy made a giant wave, and soaked us all.

"Cheater." Annabeth looked at him while saying this, and I could see him stick his tongue out at her. Allison looked off in the distance and I knew she was thinking about Travis. Even though she had soaked her fae that still didn't hide her tears.

**Travis POV**

The bright light consumed my vision. I felt dizzy as I sat up. I was in a white room, in a bed with white sheets. I looked up, and saw the one person I would never except there. My dad.


	13. Chapter 13

**Want to know a secret? Originally, I was going to have Thaila and Connor together…but I eventually decided against it. Weird, right? Well, anyway, my computer crashed a few days ago, but now it's foxed. So expect everything to be back to normal….as far as my posting patteren goes. **

**Travis POV**

_The bright light consumed my vision. I felt dizzy as I sat up. I was in a white room, in a bed with white sheets. I looked up, and saw the one person I would never except there. My dad._

I sat up quickly, and looked at around the room. It looked like a bedroom turned into a make-shift infirmary.

"Dad, what's going on? Where's Allison?" My dad stood up from the white bean bag chair he had been sitting in. He sighed and sat on a wooden rocking chair next to my bed.

"You were hurt, and dying. I had to pull you from that battle. Your friends are fine." I sighed. Allison was okay. Connor was okay. Everyone was okay.

"Why isn't Connor here too?" My dad fidgeted with his fingers as if he was afraid talking to me.

"He wasn't dying. And I had to talk to you about your current relationship." I looked nervously down at my bandaged arm.

I could feel a line of pain at the left side of my neck, running to my shoulder where the hellhound had scratched me.

"What about it." My dad wasn't exactly the first person I wanted to talk to this about. We hadn't talked much before this-only on the regular once a month visits the gods took to our camp, in effort to make sure none of us ended up like Luke.

"The big guy isn't too happy about it. He wants his daughter to have the best, which he thinks is Logan, since he's destined to be a heart surgeon. If you really like this girl, you need to prove you've got something to offer, too." My dad was hesitating while saying this. I thought that if Allison and Logan did get married, how their wedding would go. I could imagine Zeus not inviting me, because I'd probably object the marriage.

"Dad, I'm not destined to be some great doctor or anything. What do I have?" Hermes smiled before putting clapping his hands together, like he had some great idea.

"You make her happy! Your funny, and you make her laugh!" I was supposed to use humor to win her over? Really? Maybe Aphrodite just hated me, and was making me fall in love with everyone I can't have. I have a felling that's actually a really good possibility. I realized I was wearing new clothes. They were from smooth material, maybe silk. They looked like extra loose pajamas to me.

"How long was out?" My dad held up four fingers.

"4 hours? That isn't too bad." My dad shook his head. Days?

"4 days? I have to get back, really fast." I started to get up, and realized I had a cast on my ankle. I had a broken foot? Huh, didn't even notice until now. The cast was blue, and had only my dad's and Aphrodite's signature.

"Travis, you're not going yet. Someone else wants to talk to you." Just as he said this, Aphrodite opened the door, peaking her head through the crack. She then came in after scanning the room. She skipped over to my bed side.

"Oh, goody, your awake! Now we can talk about your love life!" She said 'love life' in a sing-song voice. I wasn't really in the mood for hearing this.

"What about it? It's basically going to be over as soon as Allison turns eighteen!" I felt myself yell the last sentence. Aphrodite looked a little taken back by this. I muttered sorry to her, thinking of how stupid it was to yell at a goddess.

"Well, Travis, if you're so convinced your love life will be over, then maybe you should look what Allison's life is like right now." Aphrodite held out a pair of gold binoculars. I looked at her sideways. Binoculars? I took then, and peered into their cold lenses. I could tell this was definitely a magical item. I could see Allison through these lenses, sitting on her bed crying. She was crying while Thaila, Logan, and Connor were all around her, trying to stop her from crying. Then I saw her sleeping. She was talking in her sleep, muttering how she loved me. The scene then flashed to Allison on the beach, ranting him about how she had a weird feeling I was dead. She kept crying, and eventually Logan, pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into him. I felt a pit of jealously in my stomach. Then the screen turned black and white. I saw an older Allison and Logan kissing, in a tux and white dress. I guessed this was their future wedding. My jealously got even worse as I saw this. But then, I saw her as an extremely old lady. She was holding a picture of the two of us. Her hands delicately brushed the picture, which was of us at the lake, my arm around her, and the two of us with the biggest smiles I've probably ever seen on our faces. Allison's face delicately shed a tear while looking at this. The lenses were then black. The flashes were over. I took the binoculars from my face, and looked at Aphrodite.

"Do you see? That device only shows the future of your most loved one. You saw Allison, didn't you?" Aphrodite said this, while smiling slightly. I nodded, and my father glanced at me, but looked away as soon as I glanced back at him.

"Yeah, I did. Was that the future of if I never went back-if I had died, or stayed here?" Aphrodite nodded. I looked down at the binoculars.

"What about her dad?" Aphrodite put on a smile when I asked this question.

"I'll take care of that. He'll have to give in to me. After all, I do know best when it comes to love." She winked before vaporizing, probably to plan how she was going to confront Zeus about this issue. That left my dad and I in the room. We didn't have the best relationship. We'd only seen each other under Percy's request to have the gods spend more time with their kids. (They did visits every month to camp to meet these request.) We'd never been alone together either. I mean, I knew how to act around a god. I just didn't know how to act around a god that was also my dad.

"Travis, you don't have to if you don't want to. Just…do what you think is right, okay son?" I could tell this was part of his farewell message to me. I got up, grabbing my crutched as I did. I'd have to get used to this.

"Okay, dad. Just send me back." The sentence came out harsher than I intended, and my dad raised his hands, without a goodbye, and sent me in front of the Big House. I could see the hurt look o his face as he sent me here. I looked around at my surroundings. Campers around me started to rush to me, saying 'you're alive!', and I heard one say 'I'm going to get Allison!' Chiron looked at me from the doorway from the Big House, and I had a feeling he knew where I was this whole time. Connor made his way through the crowd of campers, and gave me a really big hug.

"I thought you were dead, man. Never scare us like that again." Connor and I separated, and I saw the look of joy on his face. It never occurred to me that I might have been thought of as dead while I was gone. Then I saw Allison, her face beaming with a smile behind Connor. She looked like she was at the point of joyful tears. She ran to me, and hugged me. I hugged her back awkwardly, since I was still holding my crutches in my hand. But I held onto to her as much as I could, despite this. She reached her head to mine, giving me one of the most passionate kiss I've experienced in my entire life. Then kiss made my knees weak, and I almost lost my balance standing up.

"I missed you, Travis. Never scare me like that again okay?" Allison voice sounded like she had been anticipating this moment.

"I promise that I never will. And I missed you too." We pulled apart after this, and I saw how big the smile one Allison's face was. It was stretched from ear to ear. Allison put her hand over mine, which was gripping one of my crutches. We walked back to my cabin, people occasionally telling me they were glad I was back.

"Wait until Declan sees you! He's been asking me where you've been-I told him you were just on vacation." Allison looked really excited as we reached the front door of the cabin. She opened the door for me, and I went to my bunk, which happened to be right by the door.

"Yeah, but first, I need a little alone time with my favorite Barbie doll." Allison smiled at this name. I think this was the first time she hasn't rolled her eyes when I called her that name. I sat upright on my bunk, with my back leaning against the headboard. Allison sat next to me, and my arm was protectively over her shoulder. Her arms were wrapped around me, and her head lay delicately on my chest. I tilted her chin to my face with my hand, and her freckled face looked happier than ever. Her blue eyes looked like the same shade of her dad's except her eyes showed kindness, forgiveness, and vulnerability.

"I love you Allison." I saw her eyes get watery, and her freckled face formed into a small smile. She brushed back a piece of her wavy, beachy, platinum blonde hair behind her ear.

"I love you too, Travis. More than you know." I smiled slightly, and leaned my head down to kiss her. Her lips were smooth, and soft, almost like a peach's skin. She pulled herself closer into me by sitting herself straighter up. Her hands were tangled in my hair, and my hands were placed gently on her the back of her neck and waist. We pulled apart, our foreheads pressed together. We started at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Travis…that was...wow." Allison had this huge smile on her face, as we pulled apart, leaning against the headboard.

"TRAIVIS! I KNEW YOU"D COME BACK!" Declan rounded the corner, jumping up on the bunk Allison and I were sitting on. He had a huge smile on his face, and was holding the teddy bear he had named after me. He continued to jump up and down on the bunk. I laughed along with Allison at his happy face.

"Travis, guess what? I almost lost other Travis while you were gone!" Declan had jumped up, and feel to his butt on the bunk. He sat there beaming at me.

"I'm glad you found him. How about we head down to lunch little one?" Declan nodded, and we all got up, Allison being extra careful of my leg.

"Wait, you guys need to sign my cast first." I handed them a black sharpie, and Declan wrote his name first. Then Allison wrote our initials, and drew a heart around it. She winked at me when giving the marker back. Declan held Allison's hand while walking. For some reason, all the little kids in this camp loved Allison, and wanted to her to be their big sister. I think Declan was the only little kid in this camp that I could keep under control.

"You know Declan, when I have kids, I want them to be exactly like you." Declan blushed at this. We walked slowly to the mess hall, mostly because I couldn't go fast on my crutches. Declan grabbed my hand too.

"I'm going to bring us allllllllllll the way to the mess hall by myself." Allison and I both nodded. He lead us to the mess hall, holding onto to both of our hands, leading the way for us. When we arrived, he looked thrilled in himself.

"Bye Travis, and mo-I mean, Allison." Allison and I both stopped in our tracks after he said that. He stepped inside, but we started to whisper in a low voice so he couldn't hear.

"Did he just almost call you-?" Allison nodded, and we both went inside, following the little boy, that I realized was starting to think of Allison as mom.

**Please, Pretty please, review. I'm extra sorry that my computer crashed and I couldn't post this sooner-I really am, really, REALLY, reallllyyyy, sorry. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm recently obsessed by the song 'Trouble' by Never Shout Never…I think parts of it fit this fanfic sooooooo ****well. So…Mikitara wrote this in a review:**

"**omt! ur overly sweet! sry i didnt review nd stuff faster but i went to Washington D.C.! supa fun! aw nd it was so sweet of u to use those ideas! i waz just shooting them off but u put them in ur own wrds nd it sounded gr8! i SO thought tht if i wrote it, it woulda been bad! so i gotta new thought. u dont have to use it if u dont wanna. somehow the gang finds out tht travis is still alive nd rachel gives em a phrophesy (my alternate ego is just like r.e.d cept mine has brown hair!) about finding the song of love, searching the earth to the very ends, facing fears and all tht good stuff! yeah so i m full of ideas wen eva u need sum! anythang 4 the best writer around! o nd thnx! now i know tht i m awesum beyond belife! thnx!**

-faithful reader, miki

p.s. nico fan gurlz!"

**I think you should write this story yourself. You've got potential, so use it! I'm sure everyone would love to see this story. I'm pretty sure all the readers agree with me! I'd definitely read it! P.S., thanks for saying I'm an awesome writer**** I appreciate it. **

**Anyway, back onto the story…**

**Allison's POV**

Travis and I's next few days together were amazing. We were always together, and I was happy of it. We spent most of the time in the Hermes of Zeus cabin. Right now, we were in my cabin. Travis's leg was propped up on some pillows on my bed, and I was sitting next to him on the bed.

"Barbie, I'm getting pretty bored." I smiled, but rolled my eyes at his nick name for me. His arm was around my shoulders, and my head was snuggled into his chest.

"Well what do you want to do?" I said this while raised my head, and putting my hands onto his chest. He gave me his usual, cocky, half-smile. He leaned in, kissing me gently. Travis rolled onto me, but supported his weight with his hand propping him up. I giggled, feeling really flattered by him liking me.

"Allison guess wh-oh, Travis is here." Travis and I separated, probably from Thaila seeing us, well, horizontal. I sat up, and nodded my head, motioning for Thaila to continue.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone this really-but, there's going to be a HUGE party just for head of cabins, on the beach. And me and you, were invited. You can probably bring cripple along to." Thaila refereed to Travis as 'cripple' while saying this.

"Hello to you to Thaila. And in two weeks, three days, and 7 hours, I'll be out of this thing, and will no longer be the cripple." Travis defended himself playfully. We all laughed at this, and I quickly started up conversation again.

"There won't be drinking there, will there?" I could see Travis roll his eyes next to me. He always said I too much of good girl.

"Let's say there is…you wouldn't tell, would you?" Travis and Thaila gazes pressured me. Thaila raised an eyebrow at me, in a look that said, if-you-tell-I-will-literally-kill-you.

"Um…I guess not. But I'm not going to drink. It's disgusting and kills brain cells." Travis dropped back onto the bed after I said this.

"You're no fun." His nose wrinkled when he said this. I stuck my tongue out at him, which in return he did too. Thaila laughed at how we acted around each other.

"Well kids, I'm going to go now…be good, okay?" Thaila exited with that sentence, making me giggle. Travis immediately pulled me on top of him when she exited,

"You know, Chiron gave you a set of rules to follow, and number one is to rest." Travis rolled his eyes, and brushed my hair behind my ear, which had fallen like a curtain around us.

"I think of his rules more as-guidelines." We were both smiled as we leaned in for the kiss. His lips were soft, and his hands rested on the bottom of my back, were my shirt had come up a little. We kissed, and started to lift my shirt up. I quickly parted from him, propping myself up with arms.

"We shouldn't do this. Not now." Travis bit his lip, keeping his face expressionless. I sighed, before getting off of him, and lying next to him. I wrinkled my nose, trying to think of some way to break this awkward silence. I think we were both trying to think of ways to break the silence.

"I'm going to get my sweatshirt. I left it in Percy's cabin."Travis nodded as I walked out of the door. I felt good to get out of that situation, and in to the fresh air. I knocked on the door, and was surprised to see Logan answer the door. Him, Percy, Grover, Connor, and Nico were all sitting on the floor, with cards set up like a blackjack game. I suspiciously raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you're here for your sweatshirt? And it's not as bad as it looks, were only betting cheeetos. I looked at the big pile of cheeetos in the middle of the floor. I smirked, and took my sweatshirt from Percy's hand.

"Deal me in for a round." After kicking this guys butts in blackjack three times, causing me to win all the cheeetos, I decided to go back to my cabin. I felt better now, and I prepared in my head on how I was going to tell Travis that I-that I loved him. I'd planned it out perfectly in my head. My cabin, was right in front of me, but I paused before opening the door. Travis was on the ground…with someone eon top of him. I couldn't see the girls face, but I knew I had seen enough. I ran away, passing my group of friends on the way. I hear Logan calling my name, but I ran straight to the beach besides this. I felt my eyes get watery. The party had started at the beach. I immediately walked up to a group of guys around the keg.

"Hey, Allison hun, you want a beer?" Someone placed a red cup in my hand and I just started chugging it down. I couldn't really exactly remember how many cups of beer I had, but I'd guess around 25. I was dancing with every guy that came up to me.

"Woooo-hoooo! Someone, hit my again!" I was getting hit with another beer put in my hand, when I felt someone take it out of my hand. I saw Logan with my red cup in his hand.

"Give it back, Logan." I felt dizzy, and had a huge stomach-ache, along with a huge headache. Logan looked at me weirdly, shaking his head back and forth. He poured it out, and I pushed him lightly, causing him to stumbling back a little, but me to stumble back twice as much.

"Allison, what's going on? You don't drink. You don't even drink freaking soda!" I tried to walk, away, but myself stumbling with every step I took.

**Logan's POV**

She was stumbling like some wild party girl. I followed her, making sure she wouldn't hurt herself. Her wavy blonde hair and partying made me think that she looked a little like Ke$ha. When I turned around for her to face me, she grabbed both my hands, and started dancing.

"Lighten up, Logan! You such a party-popper!" Allison danced, shook her hair like a crazy person. She keep shouting 'woooooo!' at random times, and got several guys looking at her perverted. I grabbed her hand, taking her to the edge of the beach.

"Allison, what the Hades is wrong with you? What happened?" I knew she was drunk just by the smell of her breath. She stumbled with every step she took, and swayed when she was standing up.

"Let's go make-out!We should sooo tooootally does that! Right in front of the Hermes cabin, come on!" Her words were dragged out, and I knew everything she said, she wasn't saying in her right mind. She started to pull my away, but I grabbed her by her hand, and turned her to face me.

"What happened with Travis?" Allison face immediately got upset. She looked mad, and upset at the same time.

"I caught him doing to big C, on little old meeee!" she dragged out her words, and said this in a sing-song voice. Her eyes rolled back into her head at that point, and she feel into my arms. She was only 95 pounds, and probably passed out from all the alcohol. She started to snore. I picked her up, carrying her over my shoulders like a sack of potatoes. She was light, but eventually, she woke up, and started hitting the my back. By the way, what was the big C? Was it like, cutting or something?

"I want more beer, Logan. Put me down!" I ignored her slurred, barely understandable speech, until I got her to her cabin. Thaila was just coming out when I was bringing Allison in. She looked at me strangely, ad went back inside with me and her. I laid her down on her bed carefully.

"What happened to her? She was just talking about a few hours ago about how she never drinks, cause it kills brain cells." Thaila put a wet cloth on Allison's forehead, and placed the trash a next to her.

"She kept talking about she caught Travis doing the big C or something." Thaila gasped when I said this, and turned to Allison, giving her a look of sympathy.

"What's the big C? That probably sounds stupid, but I have no idea what it means." Thaila gaped her mouth at me. I looked around, trying not to feel too embarrassed.

"Logan…the big C is cheating. As in not being faithful." I was out the door as soon as Thaila said this. That jerk needed to be put in his freaking place. I stalked toward the Hermes cabin. I could hear Thaila trying to all me back. My hands started to curl into a fist. He was standing next to his brother, and a few other guys. He started to say hi, but I punched him, with all my force, so that he landed on the ground. Everyone in the group looked around at me like I was crazy.

"The next time YOUE EVER think of hurting Allison again, I'll pound your face into ground!" I left, and walked back to Allison's cabin.

**Did you like it? I did! So, tell my suggestions! Okay? Okay! Revie~~~~~**


End file.
